Welcome to Purgatory
by Izzy.Amorim
Summary: Quatro garotas indefesas, sozinhas, com fome, sede e sono vão misteriosamente parar na Soul Society. Com memórias de suas vidas passadas, muitas perguntas não respondidas e mistérios que envolvem suas próprias mortes.
1. The Approaching Danger

_Disclaimer: _Bleach não é meu. É do Kubo-Mágico-_sensei-sama_. Se fosse meu, o Ulqui-_chan _nunca teria morrido. Já a Orihime... Bwahahahaha!

_**I - The Approaching Danger**_

**Izzy's POV**

Legal. Quero dizer, era isso o que eu queria, não é mesmo? Eu fui parar num lugar estranho e desconhecido, com uma "aventura" à vista (leia-se: um monstro de quatro metros de altura me perseguindo), e minhas três melhores amigas junto. Eu pedi por isso minha vida inteira, então agora eu que desse meu jeito de curtir.

Curtir não. CORRER.

Porque, tecnicamente, a melhor maneira de fugir de uma coisa de quatro metros é correndo BEM rápido. Caso contrário, em geral você não sobrevive. Aí fica um tanto quanto difícil curtir qualquer coisa.

– Corre! – gritou a Jennifer, na verdade Jennii, porque, como eu, ela odeia o próprio nome. E eu concordo plenamente com ela – não só em relação aos nossos nomes, mas que a melhor coisa a ser feita no momento é correr. Afinal, em um deserto sem qualquer lugar pra se esconder, correr é, definitivamente, uma boa maneira de sobreviver.

E eu estava plenamente entretida com essa magnífica atividade – quero dizer, quem nunca sonhou em correr para salvar a própria vida de uma coisa assustadora que é mais do dobro da sua altura? – quando ouvi:

– Ahh!!

De repente meu sangue congelou. Eu conheceria esse grito em qualquer lugar. Olhei para trás, parando de correr. Acontecera justamente aquilo que eu imaginara. Eu sentia que meu coração tinha explodido em meu peito.

A Larissa tinha tropeçado, e agora estava no chão, os olhos arregalados encarando a coisa que nos perseguia. Eu não conseguia me mexer, sendo incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudar – como se tivesse sido diferente em algum momento da minha vida.

Sentia que tudo estava em câmera lenta. A criatura avançava, e tudo o que eu fazia era observar a morte se aproximar de minha amiga sem poder fazer nada.

Ela encarava o monstro sem piscar, como uma estátua. Ele chegava mais perto. Escondi meu rosto entre minhas mãos e gritei, sentindo lágrimas rolarem.

**Iasmin's POV**

MERDA! Ótimo, a gente veio parar nesse lugar no fim do mundo – apesar de eu ter minhas dúvidas com relação a em que mundo estávamos –, com um monstro de máscara correndo atrás da gente, e agora a Lary tropeça.

E o monstro se aproximava mais e mais. Parecia que todo o meu sangue congelara nas minhas veias e obstruía minha respiração. Meu coração batia desesperado, e eu só tremia sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-la.

E então eu ouvi um grito grave – muito diferente do berro de acordar defunto que a Izzy estava dando. E, logo em seguida, um garoto de cabelos vermelhos parado do lado do monstro. Quando ele se virou, percebi que ele havia cortado metade do braço da coisa de quatro metros.

Bem, eu gostaria de deixar bem claro que, em outra ocasião, eu estaria chorando de rir desse cara... Quem, em sã consciência, teria a capacidade de sair de casa com aquele quimono preto, aquele cabelo vermelho berrante preso no alto e espetado como se tivesse levado um choque (parecia que ele estava treinando para _cos_ de abacaxi vermelho) e _tatoos_ pelo corpo inteiro.

Isso é, não que fosse possível ver o corpo inteiro dele para confirmar minha teoria, mas, cara, ele tinha feito uns desenhos até mesmo nas sobrancelhas! Sua testa estava debaixo de um lenço branco, mas dava para ver que tinha mais _tatoo_ por baixo.

–Uive_, Zabimaru_! – tudo bem, esse cara é pira...

– Mas que droga de _katana_ é essa?! – eu gritei a plenos pulmões. Tudo bem, eu suporto tudo o que tá rolando até agora, mas não estava no script uma _katana_ dentada gigante.

E o Abacaxi-_san_ fez gesto de jogar sua espada contra o monstro, mas sem deixar de segurá-la pelo cabo. E a espada – o que eu supunha ser a tal _Zabimaru _– se esticou até o monstro, acertando-o em cheio na máscara.

Lekal. Acrescente à lista que a _katana_ do doidão cresce que nem elástico.

E aí então eu percebi. O coisa feia estava sumindo. Virando um monte de brilhinho e sumindo.

Será que algum dia eu supero o trauma de dever minha vida a um cara que o cabelo parece o cruzamento de um abacaxi e um tomate?

**Jennii's POV**

Não. Não... Não, cara, NÃO!

Dentre as... Dezenas... É, dezenas de possibilidades de heróis para salvar quatro garotas indefesas, sozinhas, com fome, sede e sono, tinha que ser essa... Essa coisa com delineador na testa e um espanador de pó vermelho-tomate atrás da cabeça.

– Vocês estão bem? – ele perguntou como se fosse tecnicamente possível que estivéssemos bem depois de sermos perseguidas por aquele monstro de oitocentos e quarenta e sete metros de altura.

– Vocês estão bem? – ele repetiu, uma vez que estávamos traumatizadas demais para conseguir processar a informação de primeira.

– A-acho que sim. Lary, 'cê tá legal? – a Iasmin falou. O cara correu para a Larissa e repetiu a pergunta, como se tivesse se lembrado dela de repente. E ela respondeu do modo mais delicado, grato e educado que um ser humano pode responder:

– É claro que não, seu retardado! Como você espera que eu esteja bem, seu doente mental?!?! Seu idiota, 'cê tem o que na cabeça, hein?? Titica de galinha?!?!?!

Abre aspas, "como criar uma excelente primeira impressão em três passos, _by_ Lary". Fecha aspas.

**Lary's POV**

Como aquele... Humpf, aquele retardado esperava que eu estivesse bem?! A gente aparece do nada em um lugar sem uma única alma viva, de repente um monstro de dez metros, com uma máscara de carnaval alegórica e um buraco no peito corre atrás da gente e quase somos devoradas vivas por ele, e esse idiota imbecil espera SINCERAMENTE QUE A GENTE ESTEJA BEM?!?!

Me levantei ainda meio cambaleante, mais por raiva que por medo. Ele me olhava pasmo pelo que eu dissera, piscando com expressão de_ baka_.

– E que merda de lugar é esse, e que coi...

– Renji Abarai.

– NÃO ME INTERROMPE, DROGA!

Me virei para ver quem era o... Sem educação, para não falar outra coisa, que chegou sem aviso.

E me senti numa convenção de idiotas. O cara usava o mesmo quimono preto, mas com um sobretudo branco por cima. Ele parecia alguns centímetros menor que o outro, só que mais velho. Seu cabelo batia abaixo dos ombros e ele usava umas coisas brancas no cabelo, que pareciam os canos do _Mario Bros_. Ele me encarava com os olhos arregalados, visivelmente não estava acostumado a reações desse tipo.

Meu Deus. Me tira daqui...

– Bem... Abarai, já derrotou o _hollow_? – e como esse imbecil pode simplesmente ignorar tudo o que aconteceu aqui e se concentrar somente no que o interessa?? A gente quase morreu, não que ele se importasse, mas eu esperava alguma reação de respeito com pessoas que passaram por uma experiência tão traumática.

– Sim, Kuchiki-_taichou_. – mas que... – Era só um _hollow_ comum, não houve problemas – eu não sei se ele teria a capacidade mental de perceber, mas houve SIM alguns problemas.

– Que decepção, imaginava que fosse um _Vasto Lorde_. Para adentrar as barreiras da _Soul Society_, esperava algo maior – ele falou, com cara de tédio. Mais tarde eu fui descobrir que era só uma expressão sem sentimento nenhum, como se todos os sentimentos estivessem em um pause eterno. E que essa era a única expressão que Byakuya Kuchiki possuía há muito tempo.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Olá, _otakus_ e _otomes_ felizes do _Fanfiction_! Espero que tenham gostado até aqui. Essa é a primeira fic da minha vida. Sem beta. Só com o apoio incondicional de amigos – e inclusive algumas ameaças do tipo "escreve ou eu te mato e te pico em pedacinhos". Mas isso no fundo me motivou pra caramba. Sério.

E, como não podia deixar de ser, tenho que agradecer a essas pessoas que, do seu modo típico, me fizeram continuar. Seu apoio foi mais que fundamental. Foi indispensável. Então, as reais Lary, Iasmin e Jennii, _arigatou gozaimasu_ pro terem suportado meus pedidos para ler isso aqui no meio de uma aula tediosa. _Aishiteru you_ pra chuchu.

_Reviews, _como é de costume. Primeira fic, então critiquem, mas de modo construtivo. Eu sei que tenho MUITO que melhorar, e preciso de pessoas para me ajudar nisso.

Kisu

Iza-chan =D


	2. Empty Dialogue

_Disclaimer: _Bleach não é meu. É do Kubo-Mágico-sensei-sama. Se fosse meu, o Ulqui-_chan _nunca teria morrido. Já a Orihime... Bwahahahaha!

_**II - Empty Dialogue**_

**Iasmin's POV**

– Afinal, onde nós estamos? – eu gritei, me metendo no meio de mais um discussão da Lary e do cara ruivo – que eu descobri se chamar Renji Abarai.

Todos olharam pra mim. Renji e Byakuya – o carinha dos canos no cabelo, como eu descobri se chamar – me encaravam como se tivesse perguntado alguma idiotice. Mas, se vocês se lembram bem, fomos perseguidas e quase morremos por um monstro de quatro metros, e aí surgem esses dois e... afinal eu queria saber que que tava rolando!

– Como assim, "onde nós estamos"? Vocês estão na _Rukongai,_ no distrito de_ Inuzuri_ –. Cara de paisagem. Nenhuma de nós quatro fazia idéia do que o cara tinha falado, e disso eu tinha certeza.

– E o que vem a ser_ Rukongai_ e _Inuzuri_, além do lugar onde estamos e o distrito do supracitado lugar? – a Jennii tirou as palavras da minha boca. Só que bem mais formalmente.

E o Renki-abacaxi ainda nos encarava com a cara irritante de interrogação.

– Como assim, vocês não fazem ideia do que seja _RUKONGAI_?! – ele praticamente gritou, mas falando bem pausadamente, como se explicasse a retardados mentais.

– Ehr, com licença, Renji-_san_, mas acho que gente não explicou direito... – começou a Izzy, com aquela educação irritante – a gente simplesmente apareceu aqui. Estávamos atravessando a Avenida Amazonas e fomos atropeladas. – ela não esperava sinceramente que eles soubessem o que era "Avenida Amazonas", esperava? Pelo que eu percebi, eles não deviam saber nem o que era Coca-Cola em lata – a gente desmaiou e, quando acordamos, estávamos, aqui, nessa... _Inuzuri._

Eu estava vendo a hora em que um mosquitinho viria e entraria na boca do Renji. O Byakuya permanecia com aquela expressão impecável e impassível. Que, por acaso, eu estava a fim de ver se permaneceria sem emoção se eu desse um soco nela.

– Qual o problema de vocês? – problema? PROBLEMA?! Onde é que ele estava quando a gente falou do fato de termos nos materializado aqui? Isso É UM PROBLEMA!!

E o tal Byakuya não mexia um músculo do seu rosto. Os olhos fechados, as emoções inexistentes, e eu me perguntando se éramos nós que realmente tínhamos algum problema por ali.

– Tá bom, gente... Então, por que não conversamos como pessoas normais, para poder descobrir o porquê de estarmos aqui e etc? – tentou a Jennii. Até que enfim, alguém com bom senso! – Então, vamos lá... Como é possível que quatro estudantes venham parar nessa... _Rukongai_?... Após serem atropeladas?

O Renji torceu uma sobrancelha e perguntou "como assim, 'atropeladas'?".

A Jennii revirou os olhos, com uma cara que mesclava tédio e irritação. Colocou as mãos na cintura e, com o pior olhar de negação que possuía, soltou um "Olha aqui: nós quatro estávamos felizes, alegres e saltitantes atravessando uma avenida" ela mostrou quatro dedos na mão direita, quase debaixo do nariz do Renji. "Aí, o sinal abriu e um ônibus veio pra cima da gente". Ela gesticulava com o quatro da mão direita e com o punho esquerdo fechado. "Aí, ele BATEU na gente" e a mão esquerda socou o quatro umas novecentas e noventa e nove vezes. "Aí, a gente desmaiou, e, quando acordamos, misteriosamente estávamos aqui." Por excesso de auto-controle, ela não bufava, mas seu olhar passava tanto ódio que por um segundo eu quase tive pena do Renji. Quase.

– Então, vocês foram atropeladas, desmaiaram e acordaram aqui? – sim, mister Óbvio, é isso aí. E, ainda com a mesma cara de espanto e boca aberta, ele chegou a magnificamente esclarecedora conclusão:

– Então vocês morreram e suas almas "acordaram" aqui.

Eu daria uma voadora de cinco pés nele se não estivesse demasiado ocupada em manter minha cara de paisagem.

– Mas vocês chegaram aqui sem um Enterro de Almas, e se lembram perfeitamente de suas vidas. Isso é...

– Absurdo e inédito na história da _Seiretei_, e inclusive da _Soul Society_ – disse Byakuya, quebrando seu silêncio – Isso é, portanto, mais uma razão para chegarmos logo à Seiretei, e estudarmos o fato – ele olhou para o Renji-_kun_ e para a Larissa com um olhar mortal de desaprovação/repreensão – e, se possível, sem interferências banais –. Por um instante pensei que preferia esse cara calado. Quando ele falava dava medo.

– O que você quer dizer com "vocês morreram", Renji-_kun_? – tentou a Izzy, depois de meia hora de silêncio em que só seguimos os outros dois.

Ele franziu um pouco mais o cenho, coisa que eu julgava impossível, e começou:

– É impossível que se chegue à _Soul Society_ sem estar morto – senti um leve tremor do meu lado –. Isso é o que vocês costumam chamar de Céu. Então, quando vocês foram atropeladas, vocês morreram e vieram parar aqui sem um Enterro de Almas.

– E que é – ele me interrompeu.

– Há dois tipos de almas: os _pluses_ e os _hollows_. Aquele que eu destruí lá atrás era um _hollow_ – foi um certo alívio ouvir ele falar "eu destruí" ao invés de "quase matou vocês", porque essa experiência seria um trauma por pelo menos o resto da vida. Isso é, se ainda houvesse alguma vida para nós –. _Pluses _são almas benignas, e é dever dos _shinigamis_ encaminhá-los para a_ Soul_ _Society_ ou para o _Hueco Mundo_, o inferno de vocês, com um Enterro de Almas. É como se fosse "guiar" vocês.

Eu me perguntava se custava muito ele explicar que eram só nomes diferentes para a mesma coisa desde o começo...

– Agora, precisamos descobrir como vocês chegaram aqui sem um _shinigami_ para encaminhá-las.

– E quando é que vamos chegar nessa...

– _Seiretei._ É a parte da _Rukongai_ onde vivem os _shinigamis. _

E o silêncio voltou.

Eu já sentia meus pés pulsando, quando ele finalmente disse:

– Chegamos. Bem vindas à _Seiretei_ – não dava pra dizer ao certo o que o sorriso dele demonstrava. Ele parecia feliz por estar de volta.

E então eu reparei no lugar. Não era imponente, que se avistasse de longe e inspirasse respeito. Era só um vilarejo no meio de outro vilarejo!!!

Uau. Certo, então, o que eu aprendi hoje:

1 Quando vir um abacaxi vermelho, cuidado.

2 Nem todas as espadas são duras, rígidas e inflexíveis.

3 Monstros viram brilhinho (¬¬').

E por último, mas não menos importante:

4 Se te falarem do céu como um paraíso imponente, dê uma voadora de cinco pés no infeliz!!!

**Izzy's POV**

Eu estava teoricamente morta, mas tecnicamente ainda podia morrer.

Eu estava no paraíso, mas havia pessoas miseráveis nele.

Se isso era o paraíso, tinha medo de saber como seria o Inferno – aliás, _Hueco Mundo_, como eu aprendi agora há pouco.

Era nisso que eu pensava enquanto entrávamos na _Seiretei_. Bem, eu cresci com a concepção cristã que o céu seria meio... Diferente disso. Não haveria muros gigantes para separar a elite dos pobres, porque na verdade não haveria elite nem pobres.

Se essa era uma concepção comunista do céu? Talvez. Mas eu sem dúvida preferia a minha versão.

– _Yo_, Kuchiki-_taichou_, Abarai-_kun_! Parece que já voltaram da missão! – exclamou um cara alto, com as roupas pretas e cabelos brancos, que batiam pouco acima do quadril. Por um instante, senti uma vontade gigantesca de falar "não, eles ainda não voltaram. O que você vê aqui é só um fruto da sua imaginação, cara", mas o sorriso doce e a expressão que demonstrava que ele estava aliviado que todos estivessem bem sufocou qualquer vontade.

Pensa comigo: o Renji acabou com o _hollow_ em segundos. Ele era, na pior das hipóteses, forte PRA BURRO. E o tal Byakuya era capitão dele. Ele devia ser FORTE PRA BURRO AO QUADRADO VEZES CINCO MAIS SETE.

Como é que eu respondo um cara que se preocupa com as pessoas, mesmo sabendo que elas tem força pra dar, vender e ainda barganhar mais um pouco?!

– E quem são vocês? – ele perguntou, se abaixando um pouco e olhando para cada uma de nós com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

E então nós percebemos que ele se referia a nós. As quatro garotas estranhas que estavam aqui, nesse lugar onde as únicas opções para se vestir são quimono preto e quimono preto com capa branca por cima, com nosso uniforme de colegial – saia plissada xadrez, blusa social branca e um pulôver sem mangas por cima. Me senti estranha ao perceber que isso era quase indecente nessas situações.

– Bem, eu sou a Iasmin, essa é a Jennifer, essa é a Izabela e essa é a Larissa – disse a Iasmin, apontando para nós à medida que fazia as apresentações. O homem de cabelos brancos sorriu, o que me fez pensar que nesse lugar não havia só maníacos anormais.

– Eu sou Juushiro Ukitake, capitão do 13° esquadrão. Prazer em conhecê-las –. E seu sorriso não desapareceu por um instante.

Estava tomando fôlego para perguntar o que vinha a ser o 13° esquadrão, mas o Renji olhou com cara de "eu explico depois" e eu desisti.

– E Kuchiki-_taichou_, em qual esquadrão elas ficarão? – ele perguntou. O que, pelo amor de Deus, é essa joça de esquadrão???

– Uma vez que fomos eu e meu tenente que as encontramos – e eu ouvi um chiado de Renji por ele ter ficado com menos crédito na história –, suponho que elas ficarão no 6º esquadrão –. Já comentei que eu tenho pânico de gente formal demais?

– Certo. Então, vou para o meu esquadrão. Kotsubaki e Kiyone já devem ter começado a discutir de novo. _Ja ne_ –. E, com um piscar de olhos, ele desapareceu. Não foi tão rápido quanto Byakuya ao chegar naquele campo, pelo que eu percebi, mas era uma velocidade que nenhum ser humano normal seria capaz de acompanhar com os olhos. Nem preciso dizer que, nisso, eu era perfeitamente normal.

– Renji.

– Sim, kuchiki-_taichou_ – respondeu Renji, rapidamente.

– Acompanhe essas quatro senhoritas – senhoritas? SENHORITAS?! Tá, eu não mereço isso. Sério – a seus aposentos – sentenciou. Meu estômago dava voltas com tanta polidez. Ele estava tratando a gente assim para estabelecer distância entre nós, ou era pura arrogância?

– Sim senhor. Por aqui – disse, seguindo por um corredor. Nós o seguimos em silêncio. Eu observava as paredes com certo desespero se formando em mim. Senso de orientação era uma das últimas coisas que eu tinha, junto com senso de ridículo e memória para coisas que eu considerasse chatas. Eu tinha certeza absoluta que antes do final do dia eu já teria me perdido por aqui.

Ele parou em frente a uma casa com o _kanji_ de "seis" na fachada. Como toda boa autista, eu estava demasiado ocupada observando qualquer coisa sem importância para reparar que ele tinha parado. Então, como eu não estava olhando para frente, como uma pessoa normal e com um mínimo de inteligência faria, eu topei com a Lary, que tentou se segurar na Jennii, que caiu por cima da Iasmin, que agarrou o Renji, que não esperava quatro pessoas caindo em cima dele, e que por fim se espatifou no chão, com nós quatro pro cima, como uma família feliz.

– Mas que diabos foi isso?! – ele gritou, depois que conseguiu levantar a cara do chão e cuspir toda a terra que entrara na sua boca. Eu me encolhi e comecei:

– Desculpe, Renji-_san_! Me desculpe, foi sem querer, eu...

– Calma, calma! Não foi nada! – ele respondeu, não mais com as sobrancelhas franzidas, mas agora com uma cara de espanto. Ele não devia esperar conhecer um ser tão desesperadoramente desculpante (N.A.: amo neologismos) quanto eu – Bem, esse é um dos alojamentos da sexta divisão. Acho que vocês vão gostar.

Entramos. Realmente, acho que a gente ia gostar. Era no estilo japonês, com o chão de madeira e as paredes num tom claro. Havia um pequeno corredor com quatro portas em madeira clara.

– Podem escolher – ele disse, se referindo aos quartos –. Kuchiki-_taichou_ deve estar convocando uma reunião com o Yamamoto-_taichou_. Então, fiquem prontas em uma hora, por favor.

– Hein?! – perguntamos quase em uníssono.

– Vocês aparecem aqui do nada. A gente quer descobrir como e por que, e além do mais – ele já estava na porta, de costas para nós. Ele olhou por cima do ombro ao continuar – vocês emanam uma energia espiritual estranha. Temos que descobrir o que vocês são – e saiu.

Dois segundos e meio depois...

– Como assim, "o que nós somos"? Isso é um absurdo, ele não pode tratar a gente assim, quem ele pensa que é?!

– E o que ele quis dizer com energia espiritual estranha?! Ele tá chamando a gente de anormal?!

– E que que foi aquele "fiquem prontas em uma hora"? O que ele pensa que a gente é, hein?!

Eu não conseguia sequer formular frase. Então, apesar de, no fundo, desejar que elas calassem a boca, eu gostaria de também ser capaz de extravasar alguma coisa com esse falatório.

– Então... O que a gente vai fazer? – aleluia, saiu alguma coisa da minha boca!

Houve um ou dois segundos de silêncio, e logo em seguida a Iasmin falou, com os braços cruzados:

– Nós vamos. Talvez assim a gente descubra o que que tá rolando, e como voltar.

– Iasmin, não tem como voltar, você não ouviu? A gente morreu! – gritou a Larissa. Eu estava mais animada a bancar a autista no quarto a ver uma discussão. Me virei, agarrei a maçaneta da porta atrás de mim e entrei no quarto com os olhos fechados.

Ouvi ainda alguns murmúrios, e depois, o silêncio. Esperava que elas me desculpassem depois, mas eu realmente queria ficar um pouco sozinha. Eu precisava ficar.

Fui notando o quarto. Bem simples, do tipo que eu teria que me esforçar se quisesse fazer alguma decoração própria (leia-se: bagunça). Um armário, janela no alto da parede, uma escrivaninha com cadeira e um _futon_. Pelo jeito, o banheiro era único para a casa toda. O que de certa forma era bom, pois isso me obrigaria a puxar assunto com as três.

Andei até o armário e peguei uma toalha e – adivinhem? – um quimono preto. Esperava que tamanha variedade de opções fizesse com que eu parasse de ouvir "mas essa camisa não combina com a calça!".

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Acho que eu sou revoltada com as roupas da Soul Society. Na verdade, eu ODEIO a Soul Society. Explicarei o porquê em capítulos vindouros.

Bem, mais uma vez, obrigada a meus amigos por continuarem me apoiando - mesmo a Jennii, que odeia mangás e etc. Tia Nii, você ruleia =D ~ puxa-saquismo mode on.


	3. Resolve

_Disclaimer: _Bleach não é meu. É do Kubo-Mágico-_sensei-sama_. Se fosse meu, o Ulqui-_chan _nunca teria morrido. Já a Orihime... Bwahahahaha!

* * *

**III - Resolve**

**Lary's POV**

"Mas que *tapa na boca*"! Foi mais ou menos assim quando eu entrei no quarto. Minha cabeça girava, minhas pernas e pés doíam e eu estava exausta.

Sentei no _futon_ ("aposto que todos os outros quartos são assim, esse povo é sem criatividade para vestir, imagina para decorar"), cruzei minhas pernas e fechei os olhos. Minha família... Pai, mãe, minha irmã... Meus amigos e parentes... Eu realmente estava morta, e não poderia vê-los mais?

Senti lágrimas se formarem e fiz uma careta. Eu odeio chorar. Não leva nada a lugar nenhum e você fica como um idiota fracote, soluçando por aí. E eu não era mais uma criança para ficar chorando.

Tranquei a boca e engoli com força. "Até que enfim. Chorar não vai adiantar nada, e você sabe disso perfeitamente. Agora, levanta, e vai tomar atitude de verdade, idiota!" eu ouvi do fundo da minha mente. Respirei o mais fundo que pude e me levantei, indo até o armário.

Não... Dez reais para quem adivinhar as combinações possíveis de roupas do armário.

Agarrei o primeiro conjunto ("Tem certeza que não quer olhar melhor pra escolher outro?"), um par de toalhas e fui para o banheiro.

-

Era um daqueles banheiros antigos, em que não havia chuveiro, só alguns baldes e um poço com água quente. Era quase impossível enxergar direito, mas distingui o vulto das três perto do poço, enroladas em toalhas. Me aproximei e me sentei com elas.

A Jennifer estava com o rosto apoiado na mão, as sobrancelhas erguidas em indagação, como se estivesse só se perguntando o que faríamos. Iasmin se debruçava sobre o poço com o queixo apoiado nos braços cruzados sobre a borda, fitando o fundo, e a Izzy observava o nada, com uma cara mais digna de pena que cachorro que caiu do caminhão de mudanças.

Eu sentia o vapor e a tensão sobre nós. Olhava para elas com os olhos semicerrados, e nenhuma esboçava qualquer emoção ou reação. Fechei os olhos, tentando buscar qualquer força dentro de mim. Meu Deus...

_-_

_Summer has come and passed  
_O verão chegou e se foi

_The innocent can never last_  
_A inocência nunca dura_

_Wake me up when September ends_  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar

-

A música parecia ter sido feita para essa situação. Cada palavra infiltrava-se em mim, e eu absorvia seu signifacado com uma amálgama de dor e alívio.

Eu não percebi que estava cantando de verdade. Só me dei conta quando, após a pausa, ouvi vozes acompanharem a letra que estava mais nítida que nunca em minha mente.

_-_

_Like my father's come to pass_  
Assim como meu pai se foi

_Seven years has gone so fast_  
Sete anos passaram muito rápido

_Wake me up when September ends_  
Me acorde quando setembro acabar

-

Abri os olhos. Nenhuma tinha se mexido. A única mudança era que agora a Jenni também olhava o fundo do poço com uma expressão não era de dúvida. Só a sôfrega confusão que todas sentiam.

_-_

_Here comes the rain again_  
Lá vem a chuva de novo

_Falling from the stars_  
Caindo das estrelas

_Drenched in my pain again_  
Encharcado na minha dor de novo

_Becoming who we are_  
Nos tornando quem nós somos.

-

– Chega! Não vamos mais ficar assim! – gritou a Iasmin, pondo-se de pé num pulo. Nós três só não batemos a cabeça no teto de susto devido à falta de altura.

– Vamos lá! – e ela enganchou seus braços nos meus e nos da Izzy, e agarrou a Jenni pelo pulso – Vamos trocar de roupa, que agora a gente vai resolver essa merda!!!

Apesar de ter minhas dúvidas sobre a saúde mental da Iasmin, no fundo eu estava agradecendo por ela ter dado essa guinada tensa do nada.

-

Estávamos esperando na sala. Na verdade, o cômodo que convencionamos chamar de sala, porque tinha um sofá e era o primeiro cômodo que se via ao entrar na casa. Então, por falta de coisa melhor, batizamos aquela coisa não-identificada como sala.

Não houve mais silêncio. Pelo menos não aquele constrangedor, que carrega o lugar de tensão. Só aquele normal, de quando o assunto acaba. Mas assunto é como animê: acabou, passa pra outro.

"Toc toc".

Pena que não dá para simplesmente passar certas coisas...

– Yo, vocês aí!... Vamos! –eu já estava começando a me acostumar com o fato de o Renji só saber conversar gritando.

Mas eu disse que estava me acostumando, não aceitando.

– Seu grosso imbecil, custa ser um pouco mais educado, custa? – gritei, abrindo a porta com raiva e batendo-a na parede. Tentei ignorar que agora ela tinha um buraco com o formato da maçaneta, porque senão eu estava sentindo que eu ia surtar.

Ele estava com cara de idiota surpreso. Os olhos arregalados, as sobrancelhas erguidas altas em curva, a boca ligeiramente aberta.

E o _baka _não parava de me olhar.

– Que que foi? Perdeu alguma coisa?

– Não, é só que... – Ele deu uma última olhada rápida – você fica diferente com roupas de _shinigami_...

– ... – esse cara tem problema (!!!).

– Apesar de aquelas roupas _hentai_ não serem feias – concluiu. Eu podia sentir metade do sangue do meu corpo se concentrando em minhas bochechas.

Mas isso não era nada, se comparado com a sensação de ter quatro pares de olhos te encarando.

– Va-vamos agora, a reunião está pronta. Estão esperando por vocês – ele se virou, e fomos acompanhando-o.

-

– Renji-_kun_, será que agora você pode nos explicar o que é... tudo isso? – indagou a Jennii, olhando ao redor enquanto seguíamos Renji por corredores idênticos.

– Che – se ele falar "che" mais uma vez, eu vou dar um soco nele –... Bem, vamos lá. A _Seiretei_ é formada pelo _Gotei 13_, os treze esquadrões. Eu sou o tenente do Kuchiki-_taichou_, capitão do 6º esquadrão. Aquele cara de cabelos brancos é o Juushiro Ukitake, capitão do 13º, etc – e ele riu levemente por um instante –. Seria interessante ver como vocês se sairiam no 11º...

– E por que isso? – perguntei, receosa.

– Quando vocês virem o Zaraki-_taichou_, vocês vão descobrir – e seu sorriso se alargou –. Já fiz parte dele. Sexto posto. Acho que nunca lutei tanto na minha vida.

Ok, isso me assustou. Abaixei um pouco a cabeça instintivamente, e meu olhar caiu sobre a _katana_ dele.

– Humm... E essa _katana_... _Zabimaru_?

– Que que tem?

– Por que ela tem esse nome e... Por que ela fica desse jeito?

– É assim que liberamos nossas _zampakutous_. Chamamo-las pelos nomes, e elas liberam suas verdadeiras formas. Aquela é a verdadeira forma da _Zabimaru_. Chegamos.

Nem tinha reparado. Estávamos em frente a uma casa gigantesca, com o _kanji de "um". _Engoli em seco e estaquei. Renji foi à frente e abriu a porta.

"Vamos lá. Vai dar tudo certo. Acredite em mim, acredite em você, acredite nas suas amigas."

Fechei as mãos. "É...", pensei de volta. "Vai dar tudo certo. Não é a primeira vez que a gente entra em merda juntas e não será a última vez que vamos sair dela".

-

Em duas fileiras, com um velhinho assustador no fundo. Foi assim que eles nos receberam. Percebi que faltava um capitão de um lado, e me perguntei qual deve ter sido o problema para ele não vir. Naquela época, acreditava realmente que todos os capitães eram seres civilizados, poderosos e só lutavam se estritamente necessário. Doce ilusão.

Ao nosso lado, Renji fez uma reverência respeitosa com a cabeça e se dirigiu à porta. Ao que parece somente capitães tinham permissão para assistir a essa reunião. Senti um arrepio pelo corpo ao pensar que isso realmente devia ser de extrema importância no momento.

– Eu, Genryuusai Yamamoto, _sou-taichou _da 1ª divisão da _Soul Society, _declaro aberta a reunião – disse o velho, que tinha as mãos apoiadas num cajado. Ele tinha uma cicatriz em forma de X no lado direito da cabeça – que brilhava, de tão pelada. "Fala isso na cara dele, vai...". Rá, rá, rá. Quero sair viva daqui. Ou semi-viva... Aff, inteira, você aí entendeu!

– As quatro, queiram se aproximar, por favor – disse, gesticulando para quatro almofadas vermelhas dispostas no chão em semi-círculo, pouco à frente dos demais capitães. Nós nos sentamos e olhamos para ele. Percebi a Izzy olhando para o lado pelo canto do olho. De repente ela tremeu. Cerrei os punhos e me concentrei em continuar olhando adiante.

– Vocês poderiam contar como chegaram aqui?

Certo. Que se dane ele já ser membro honorário da ala geriátrica, eu queria socar a cara dele. Dele e do próximo idiota que fizesse essa mesma pergunta!

"Vai em frente...". Cala a boca você aí dentro!

Mas minha vontade petulnte devia estar escrita em minha testa, porque ele logo reformulou a frase, levemente mais seco que da primeira vez.

– Há alguma lembrança além de serem atropeladas e chegarem aqui?

– Tipo assim... Eu tenho uma memória bem rápida, um instante, de eu olhando para baixo e vendo a nós quatro... O ônibus parado ao lado... E a gente no meio de sangue... – Disse a Iasmin. Isso evocou alguns _flashbacks _em minha mente. Lembrei-me de nos ver boiando em nosso próprio sangue. Balancei a cabeça e apertei as têmporas para me livrar dessas imagens. Mas uma insistia e permanecer nítida. Mais que as outras. Insistente, martelando em minha cabeça.

– E então...

– Então alguém se aproximou. – falei por fim.

Todos olharam para mim. O sangue voltara às minhas bochechas, mas eu continuei:

– Era... Um homem. Ele desembainhou a _zanpakutou_, virou-a e... A próxima coisa que me lembro é abrir os olhos aqui.

– Não se lembra de mais nada? – perguntou o velho.

– Só me lembro disso. – Eu fazia força para me lembrar de qualquer coisa mais, mas só conseguia me lembrar vagamente do vulto do homem. Que eu percebi ser bem menor que a média. Alias, menor que eu. Que já não sou um parâmetro de comparação no quesito "altura"

– Me parece que ele executou o Enterro de Almas. Nós, _shinigamis_, executamos os Enterros de Almas tocando os _pluses_ com a ponta da empunhadura de nossa _zampakutou_. – falou o velho. Yamamoto, quero dizer. Melhor parar de chamá-lo de "velho", ou então eu vou acabar falando isso em voz alta.

– Ele tinha o cabelo claro, e a pele também meio clara. E parecia ser pequeno. – Falou a Jennii, com o cenho franzido. Como eu, ela se esforçava para lembrar-se de qualquer coisa –. Mas ele veio rápido demais. Não deu para ver como ele era, só uns vultos e nada mais.

– Genryuusai-_taichou_, se me permite, posso tentar fazê-las lembrar com uma nova técnica – disse uma voz estranha, vinda da ponta. Olhei para o lugar de onde viera essa voz e tremi ao sufocar um grito – que saiu do mesmo jeito, mas parecendo um chiado de rato. O homem usava uma máscara inteiramente preta, só sendo possível ver seus olhos. Ele usava uma espécie de chapéu que tinha uma aba que se estendia por mais meio metro para a esquerda, e umas coisas amarelas estranhas nas orelhas. De repente, entendi o porquê de a Izzy ter tremido há pouco.

Ele era amedrontador. Era... Impossível descrever uma coisa daquelas. Assustadoramente medonho, e seu olhar... Ele não sorria, sua boca estava sempre do mesmo jeito, mas eu sentia satisfação emanando dele enquanto ele pensava em nos ter como cobaias para seu experimento. Senti um arrepio ao pensar em como seria esse experimento.

– Agradeço sua atenção, Mayuri-_taichou,_ mas a única razão pela qual essas quatro não se lembram de nada é que elas não viram nada. Elas não foram capazes de ver o _shinigami _traidor, logo, elas não podem se lembrar daquilo que nunca souberam.

Toma, seu doido! Engole essa técnica!!!

– Mas peço às senhoritas – e eu senti uma aura negra emanar da Izzy quando ele falou isso – que colaborem com as investigações. E, caso se sintam interessadas, podem ingressar na academia _shinigami_, para se juntarem a nós.

Aham. É, a gente adoraria continuar aqui...

– Declaro encerrada a reunião.

Levantamos e saímos em silêncio.

-

Foi excelente a sensação de sair daquele lugar. Eu estava me sentindo... Sufocada. Como se todos estivessem emanando uma grande quantidade de energia, e fosse extremamente difícil respirar.

O Sol já se punha, banhando tudo com uma cor dourada. Os raios nos aqueciam os rostos, ao mesmo tempo em que nos ofuscava a visão. Olhei para trás e admirei o brilho do crepúsculo sobre as construções por um breve segundo. Logo em seguida continuei a andar com as três, que tinham parado para me esperar.

Andávamos em silêncio. Eu pensava sobre a reunião, e sobre a possibilidade de ficarmos aqui – que era muito maior que eu queria admitir. Senti um pontada em meu peito pensando nisso.

Foi então que eu notei. Já estávamos andando há certo tempo. Bem mais tempo que quando fizemos esse mesmo caminho com o Renji.

Espera aí. O caminho era esse mesmo?

– Gente, tem certeza que é por aqui? – perguntei.

– Tenho, agora é só virar à direita e seguir reto – disse a Jennii, sem me olhar.

– Não, Jennii, a gente tem que seguir reto agora e depois virar à esquerda – corrigiu Iasmin.

– Não, Iasmin, a gente tem que seguir aqui e...

– Tem certeza que não era pra gente ter virado à esquerda lá atrás?

– Não, era pra gente ter...

– Tem certeza que vocês fazem alguma IDEIA de onde estamos? – perguntou a Izzy, com a voz levemente irritada.

– Claro, é só a gente...

– Ahh! Eu sabia que isso ia acontecer, MERDA!!! – gritei.

-

– Chegamos! – gritei, pulando de contentamento. Nós andamos por cerca de 50 minutos, com a Jennii e a Min discutindo qual direção deveríamos tomar, até eu e a Izzy resolvermos pedir informação a dois _shinigamis._ Péssima ideia.

– Ora, é muito fácil! É só vocês seguirem por essa rua e virarem naquela parede azul-marinho – disse o _shinigami_ moreno.

– Ora, Kotsubaki, é evidente que não é assim! Vocês nunca vão chegar a lugar nenhum se depender desse aí – segredou a garota de cabelos castanhos claros e luvas brancas –. Eu, Kiyone Kotetsu, vou mostrar o melhor caminho – e, dito isso, nos agarrou pelo pulso, puxando-nos pelo que ela disse ser o melhor caminho.

– Lógico que não! Eu conheço as ruas da _Soul Society _como a palma da minha mão, então elas devem vir comigo! – e agarrou meu outro pulso e o da Izzy. Ambos puxavam sem piedade. Estava armado o cabo-de-guerra humano.

Devo acrescentar que a Min e a Jenni nem se moveram para nos ajudar. Mas, pra falar a verdade, nem eu me intrometeria nessa guerra de gladiadores que clamavam o título de melhor _shinigami_. Logo, a culpa não era delas. Como qualquer pessoa normal, elas estavam amedrontadas demais para ter alguma reação que preste.

– Kiyone! Kotsubaki! Que estão fazendo? – perguntou uma voz familiar. Os dois nos soltaram (não sem antes quase deslocar nossos ombros, mas relevem) e fizeram uma reverência.

– Ukitake-taichou! – exclamaram ao mesmo tempo. Eu quase podia ver faíscas soltando de cada um. Então eu percebi que tudo era uma competição pela atenção do capitão. Nem um pouco infantil. Não, imagina...

– E o que fazem aqui, garotas? Já passa das sete da noite. Vocês estão bem? – ele perguntou, por um momento ignorando os dois. Que, assim que ele virou as costas, começaram a se cutucar.

– A gente se perdeu nessa m... – cotovelada da Jennii – ai, Jennii! – irritou-se Iasmin.

– Por que não disseram logo? Venham, eu levo vocês – e seu sorriso se abriu mais. Gotas surgiram em nossas cabeças. "Mas era isso que a gente tava tentando dizer"!

-

Um sentimento de gratidão me inundou quando eu entrei na casa. Talvez agora houvesse um pouco de paz.

– Obrigada, Ukitake-_taichou _– agradeceu Jennifer, com uma leve reverência com a cabeça.

– Não há de que. Como eu disse, se houver qualquer problema, não hesitem em me procurar. E podem me chamar de Juushiro, se quiserem – e deu as costas –. Ah, sim, antes que eu me esqueça! – Todas nos voltamos imediatamente para ele, esperando alguma notícia importante, como uma decisão que foi tomada as pressas após termos ido embora. Então, ele ergueu um saco e perguntou:

– Aceitam algum doce? – mais gotas.

Será que é demais pedir por alguém normal por aqui?

– Tem de morango? – perguntou a Izzy, sorrindo e vasculhando o saco como uma criança.

Eu desisto.

* * *

**Jennii's POV**

A anomalia da Izzy acabou ficando com o saco inteiro.

A Larissa foi tomar outro banho, e eu e Iasmin fomos trocar de roupa.

Devo constatar que a roupa de dormir desse lugar é revolucionária, posto que eu esperasse mais um quimono preto com bolso do lado esquerdo da camisa. Considerando que foi só isso que eu vi o dia inteiro, era uma boa evolução. Tá certo que todos os pijamas deviam ser esse robe branco feliz que vai até o joelho, mas quem se apega a detalhes?

Comecei a arrumar a cama quando ouvi uma batida na porta.

– Jennii? – era a Iasmin – Posso entrar?

– Entra – disse, me sentando no colchão. _Futon, _tanto faz.

Ela também se sentou. Usava o mesmo pijama – ah, sério? Não, não me diga! –, mas estava sem lápis no olho.

– Então, Tia Nii... – começou, me chamando pelo apelido tenso que tinha inventado há alguns meses atrás. De repente sua expressão mudou, e ela já não estava mais sorrindo. Seu olhar era mais sério e preocupado – Que que a gente vai fazer?

Inspirei profundamente, tentando pensar numa saída.

– Acho que a gente vai ter que ficar.

– É, disso eu sei, mas – ela colocou o cabelo atrás da orelha – será que a gente devia entrar nessa academia, ou a gente recusa, ou...

– Ah, Min, eu não sei – falei, olhando para a parede por um instante –. Vamos perguntar para esse Renji o que exatamente é isso, aí depois decidimos.

– É... É, é o melhor – concluiu, encostando-se na parede e cruzando as pernas –. E, Tia Nii, você viu aquele cara do cabelo preto?

– Que cara? – perguntei, pensando nos oitocentos e quarenta e sete rostos que vi hoje, dos quais oitocentos e trinta e sete tinham o cabelo preto.

– Aquele de _kenseikan_ no cabelo, o Byakuya.

_Kenseikan. _O nome daquela coisa tensa em forma de cano no cabelo dele é _kenseikan_. Véi, a Min bateu a cabeça quando era criança. Fiz uma cara de continua e ela disse:

– Véi, ele é muito estranho! Ele ficou calado o tempo inteiro, e quando ele falou parecia o Rei do País de Gales! E você viu a velocidade com que ele chegou? E o Renji tratava ele como "capitão". Quer dizer, ele deve ser forte pra ca–

– Tá, Iasmin, tá! – falei, fazendo gesto de pare. Sim, ele era rápido, mas a Iasmin falava oitocentos e quarenta e sete vezes mais rápido – Era isso?

– Bem – ela continuou –, ele é bonitinho.

A mão que segurava meu queixo despencou, junto com o queixo. Eu deveria dar um soco nela para fazer os poucos neurônios da menina funcionar direito ou deixo como está?

– Iasmin, como você...

– Ah, Tia Nii, tira os _kenseikan, _o jeito esnobe e as roupas, e ele fica bonito.

As roupas?

Ela percebeu que falara isso ou era proposital?

Não importa. Eu dei uma crise de riso que provocou falta de ar. E, enquanto soluçava de rir, a Iasmin perguntou o motivo.

– Aff, Min, você nem percebeu o que você falou? – falei, entre engasgos e quase chorando de rir.

– Falei o que?

– Abre aspas, "tira as roupas, e ele fica bonito", fecha aspas.

Ela arregalou os olhos e gritou:

– Claro que não, sua louca! Anormal! Eu não quis dizer isso, sua...

A crise piorou, logicamente.

– Aff, sua doida! Você sabe que não é isso! – ela levantou e se encaminhou à porta – Boa noite, Jennii – ela já estava sorrindo de novo –. Sonhe com o _Cappuccino_ – e se foi.

– Prefiro sonhar com o Pete do FOB – devolvi, rindo ao lembrar-me do garoto que chamamos de "_Cappuccino_" por, na opinião da Iasmin, ser tão irresistível quanto.

Me deitei e puxei a coberta até a cintura. "Min e _Cappuccino_". Sorri.

"Min e Byakuya-_cappuccino-taichou_". Tapei a boca com a mão para abafar o riso.

-

– Jennii...

Fiz qualquer barulho parecido com "hmm" e me virei na cama sem responder.

– Jennii... Jen?

Não me mexi.

– Ai, me Deus! Como é que a gente conta para ela que a gente foi na _Rukongai_ viu o _plus_ feliz do Pete? – ouvi a voz da Izzy.

E logo em seguida, tudo o que se ouviu foi o meu grito. Levantei-me num pulo, tremendo e quase chorando.

Foi aí que via as três sorrindo. Não... Não acredito que caí nessa.

Comecei a gritar com as três, fazendo meu número "criança triste".

– Como vocês podem fazer isso?! Vocês sabem que eu amo o Pete com todas as minhas forças, mais as que eu não tenho! Eu podia ter morrido do coração agora, sabiam disso?! E se eu tivesse morrido também?! Não, é isso. Vocês não gostam mais de mim! Não! – chorei, escondendo debaixo da coberta e me enrolando.

Elas continuavam rindo. Abaixei a coberta até a metade do nariz e não consegui deixar de rir também. Admito que eu desesperada deve ser engraçado, mas ver as três naquele estado era hilário.

Iasmin estava sentada com as pernas cruzadas, curvada como uma vírgula, Izzy se encolhera no chão como um tatu-bolinha, e a Larissa estava com as pernas encolhidas e a cabeça encostada nos joelhos, já vermelha de tanto rir. Todas tendo espasmos de risos, que faziam parecer que estavam chorando. Olhar para elas e não rir era impossível, mesmo para mim, que, se quiser, continuo séria mesmo em situações hilárias.

Ficamos rindo por mais um bom tempo, já que era só uma começar a melhorar da crise e tentar se levantar para perder o equilíbrio e cair no chão como jaca podre. E como minhas amigas eram anomalias que não sabiam cair no chão de maneira normal, não era humanamente possível que parássemos de rir cedo.

Até eu expulsar as três para poder trocar de roupa. Coisa que, no fundo, nem fez muita diferença, porque cinco minutos depois elas estavam quase arrombando a porta.

– Jennii! Anda logo! Não tem que escolher roupa para combinar, e não tem como ficar pior que já é, e mesmo assim você ainda demora?!

– Exatamente! Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa para melhorar essa roupa! Eu não vou sair daqui sem pelo menos o que eu costumava usar!

– O que você quer dizer com isso? Você vai usar All Star, cinto de rebites e lápis no olho aqui? – perguntou a Lary.

– Isso aí. Exceto pela parte do All Star, infelizmente –. Eu nunca vou superar o fato que vou ter que me despedir de meu tênis tão amado. Mas eu me recuso a sair na rua sem cinto e lápis no olho, e não vai ser diferente agora. Mesmo com esses doidos daqui.

– E como você espera fazer isso, Tia Nii? – perguntou a Iasmin, batucando na porta algum pagode que o pai dela a obrigara a ouvir em algum tempo longínquo.

– Assim –. Falei, abrindo a porta repentinamente e atravessando o corredor em direção à porta da sala. Girei a maçaneta e olhei para trás –. Vamos? Vocês estavam quase derrubando a porta, então vamos agora?

Elas ainda me olhavam com certa surpresa.

– De onde você tirou a magnífica ideia de colocar cinto de metaleiro para segurar a parte de cima ao invés da faixa branca? – perguntou Izzy. Ignorei a ironia e respondi:

– A faixa não era bonita. E o delineador você sabe que eu não saio na rua sem. – respondi sem olhá-la diretamente. De repente, meu estômago roncou. – Tem alguma coisa pra comer?

Tipo, a última vez que a gente comeu foi ontem, na hora do almoço. Havia um buraco no meu estômago, e ele estava doendo.

– Não. Nem tem cozinha nessa casa. – Eu mato o arquiteto que fez isso aqui.

– Tem aqueles doces que o Ukitake-_san_ nos deu. – falou a Izzy, apontando por cima do ombro. – Vai dar para não morrer de fome, mas temos que conseguir comida de verdade.

Fato. Precisávamos descobrir como os _shinigamis_ comiam.

Sentamos em círculo e repartimos os doces de ontem. Podia jurar que a Izzy tinha comido tudo, mas pelo jeito ela só tinha pegado aquele que o Ukitake-_taichou_ disse ser de baunilha.

– Gente – começou a Tia Min –, aonde a gente vai? Nós não conseguimos andar aqui sem nos perder, então ferrou. Mas também não podemos ficar aqui.

– Vamos sair andando sem um lugar específico. Sem destino, tecnicamente não há como nos perdermos – falou a Izzy, com um _mitarashi dango_1pendurado no canto da boca

Era uma ideia estúpida, sem dúvida nenhuma. Mas todas nos sentimos tentadas a ser estúpidas, uma vez que isso parecia ser o que a gente precisava no momento – um pouco de estupidez para acalmar os ânimos. Isso não era o tipo de coisa que eu faria, mas a atual situação estava pedindo insensatez em larga escala.

-

E foi por essa ideia estúpida que, vinte minutos depois, vagávamos pelo _Seiretei_. Quatro garotas indefesas, sozinhas, com fome, sede e sono. Mas em especial fome, porque aqueles doces estranhos do Ukitake-_taichou_ não matavam a fome de verdade.

Eu tentava a todo custo ocupar minha mente com coisas felizes, como chocolate, dormir, _The Sims_, _Coca-Cola_ e Pete Wentz, mas todos de alguma forma me lembravam que eu estava com fome, sede e sono. Isso para não comentar que eu quase chorei ao me lembrar que agora eu não podia mais casar com o Pete ou jogar _The Sims._

E eu não era a única. Todas estavam irritadas. Cada uma com sua expressão típica de momentos de raiva, mas ainda sim, todas iradas.

Iasmin e Izzy andavam com os braços cruzados e as sobrancelhas retorcidas, enquanto eu e Larissa trazíamos os braços ao longo do corpo. Ela andava com uma expressão de tédio mortal, e eu tentava não demonstrar qualquer emoção, além de ter uma dor de cabeça martelando.

– Depois de andar por quarenta minutos sem encontrar nada, a gente já pode se considerar perdida? – perguntou a Iasmin, com o cenho mais franzido, os olhos semicerrados e a boca fechada numa linha fina. Aquela era um expressão que eu mesma vira poucas vezes na vida. Ver a Min nervosa era altamente normal. Mas nesse estado era raro.

– Aahhh! Que MERDA! – gritou a Larissa, comprometendo permanentemente meus tímpanos – É INCRÍVEL como TUDO está dando ERRADO! MERDA!!! – e socou a parede com força, abrindo um buraco nela.

O buraco continuou a crescer, até ficar com um metro de diâmetro, e de repente todo o muro começou a cedera

Ela olhou para mim, os olhos enormes como pires, e balançou a cabeça em negação, como se negasse ter sido ela quem fez aquilo.

Eu teria começado a gritar como louca, quando ouvi uma voz infantil e extremamente chata:

– Olha, Ken-chan! Foi essa menina aí que destruiu a parede.

Olhei para trás e me deparei com a muralha da China em versão _shinigami_. Ele tinha o cabelo espetado para o alto e um tapa-olho no olho esquerdo. Sua capa de capitão estada toda descosturada e rasgada, e a parte de cima de sua vestimenta estava aberta.

Eu me lembrava vagamente de ter visto um armário na reunião dos capitães, mas não pude reparar muito bem. Estava com medo de olhar para qualquer lugar e ver alguma coisa mais assustadora que o próprio Yamamoto. Mas, ao que eu me lembre, o outro armário era bem maior, além de usar um cesto na cabeça. Esse aqui tinha uma cicatriz que se estendia de cima a baixo em seu rosto, passando por cima de seu olho esquerdo.

Isso para não comentar que ele tinha uma coisa rosa - bebê no ombro.

Ele abriu um sorriso doentio e assustador, que pareceu rasgar seu rosto. Ele se aprumou e levou a _zampakutou_ a frente, em posição de batalha.

– Ótimo. Tinha ouvido falar de quatro meninas que chegaram há pouco aqui, mas imaginei um monte de porcaria. Que bom que talvez agora eu tenha um pouco de diversão.

Olhávamos assustadas. A Lary parecia aterrorizada, encarando-o com olhos enormes e a mão com a qual socara a parede ainda levantada.

– Mas como assim, seu doido doente?! Quem é você, seu pertubado?!

Seu sorriso se abriu mais, cortando seu rosto de orelha a orelha. Ele se abaixou um pouco mais e gritou:

– Kenpachi Zaraki, capitão do 11° esquadrão! Você, mulher que derrubou o muro, será minha oponente!

* * *

1 – _Mitarashi dango:_ tipo de doce de feijão. Não sabia o nome de nenhum outro, então usei o que o Allen de -Man gosta. Não me perguntem se é bom, pelo amor de Deus.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

Ohayo! E aí, gostaram?

Odiaram? Mais ou menos? Reviews TwT Sem noção o quanto eles fazem bem aos ficwriters =DD

E, mais uma vez, gostaria de agradecer as loucas das minhas amigas, e em especial a Simone, que, mesmo não estando na história, está empolgada pacas com ela. Simone, aishiteru!

Ah, e tudo será esclarecido no futuro. Inclusive quem nos sepultou e porque se parecia com o Hitsugaya (perceberam? ;D).

Iza


	4. Hounded Priestess

**_Disclaimer:_ Bleach não me pertence. E nem deveria, o Kubo-Mágico-_sensei-sama_ ruleia!_

* * *

_**

**IV - Hounded Priestess

* * *

**

Lary's POV

.

Kenpachi Zaraki. KENPACHI ZARAKI!

Então é esse o cara de quem o Renji falou. Esse é o capitão do 11° esquadrão, o líder dos sanguinários da _Soul Society_.

E esse louco quer lutar. COMIGO.

– Prepare-se, mulher! Melhor liberar sua _zanpakutou_! – ele gritou. A bolha rosa no ombro esquerdo dele pulou para o telhado de uma das construções e ficou nos observando, sorrindo com as mãos sobre os joelhos. "Como uma criança pode observar com tanta naturalidade a um massacre?", eu me perguntava. Mas não houve tempo para pensar; ele avançou para cima de mim como se não houvesse amanhã.

Eu não consegui me mexer. Se não fosse pela Iasmin ter se jogado sobre mim, atirando ambas no chão, eu estaria com um buraco aberto em meu peito.

Do chão, olhei para trás e vi que ele estava se levantando de leve, se preparando para um novo ataque.

Ataque esse que eu me recusava a dar a ele a chance de desferir.

– Corram! – gritei. Agarrei a Iasmin pelo pulso e saímos correndo, sem olhar para trás.

Era insano correr por aí sem conhecer patavinas do lugar, mas a coisa realmente não tinha como ficar pior. Eu preferia encontrar o Monstro do Lago Ness a continuar fugindo desse cara.

Perdi a conta de por quantos quarteirões corremos até pararmos. Arfávamos, tentando puxar ar para nossos pulmões, mas nosso corpo parecia saturado demais de adrenalina para reter oxigênio.

Estava curvada, com os braços envoltos em minha cintura. Fitava o chão tremendo. Em dois dias, eu vira a morte duas vezes.

Só estar perto do cara já era assustador. Eu tinha a impressão de estar sendo esmagada e sufocada.

– Não podemos ficar paradas. Ele pode nos encontrar. – Falou a Jennii, ofegante. Eu nunca vira seus olhos tão preocupados antes.

– Vamos – disse, afastando-me do muro. Aí, tudo aconteceu rápido demais:

O muro atrás de nós se quebrou e uma mão me agarrou pelo pescoço.

– Parece que te peguei, mulher – ouvi atrás de mim. Aquela voz rouca e grossa entrou em meus ouvidos. Eu agarrava sua mão, tentando afrouxá-la, mas ela nem se mexia. Eu não conseguia respirar.

– Larissa! – ouvi uma delas gritar, mas não consegui identificar qual no meio dos zumbidos que já invadiam minhas orelhas. Minha garganta ardia por falta de ar, e eu já sentia minha visão turva.

"Grite meu nome".

Legal. Agora eu estava delirando. Deve ser a segunda voz da minha mente. Ela está sempre falando algo em situações inadequadas. Se bem que essa voz era bem mais grave e rouca que a normal.

"Eu to calada".

"Hein?! Como assim, não é você?"

"Dessa vez não sou eu".

"Mas então quem..."

"Grite meu nome. Me chame".

"Mas quem é você?"

"É você quem tem que descobrir. Acima de tudo e todos, você deveria me conhecer".

"O que..." Eu já fechara os olhos.

"Larissa... Grite."

Aí eu ouvi.

– Controle, _Shinidamashu_! – gritei.

Em seguida, tudo o que vi foi uma luz azul-claro ofuscante, e senti minha cabeça batendo forte contra o chão.

– Larissa! – ouvi alguém gritar de novo. A pessoa levantou delicadamente minha cabeça e apoiou minhas costas em seu joelho.

Havia algo pesando em minha mão direita. Abri os olhos devagar, sentindo minha cabeça pulsar, e olhei para minha mão, que segurava algo firmemente.

Não acreditei quando vi uma _katana_ – uma _shinobi katana_, para ser mais exata – presa entre meus dedos. Sua guarda era retangular, e seu cabo era azul-escuro. Pisquei algumas vezes, e meu olho esquerdo foi coberto por uma capa de sangue.

De repente, ouvi uma risada macabra.

O desgraçado se levantara dos escombros – adivinhem? Outra parede derrubada – e agora nos encarava com olhos famintos por sangue.

Não. Ele só encarava a mim. Era o meu sangue que ele queria. Junto com uma luta.

Fechei os olhos com força para tentar espantar a dor em minha cabeça.

Levantei-me pela metade, apoiando-me em meu cotovelo esquerdo e usando a _zanpakutou_ para me segurar.

"_Shinidamashu_, certo? Carregador de almas?" Pensei. Eu, de alguma forma, sabia que ela me ouviria.

"Sim".

"E você vai me ajudar a lutar para protegê-las?"

"Isso só depende de você, Larissa".

"Certo". Pus-me de pé, apoiando de um lado na Izzy e do outro na minha recém adquirida _zanpakutou_. "Então... por favor..."

– Controle... – eu sentia uma onda de energia me envolvendo. Junto com um complexo de herói idiota – _Shinidamashu_!

Senti-me ainda mais fraca. Fui tombando para frente, mas dois pares de mãos me ampararam. Escorei em um dos lados e olhei para cima.

Uma ave pairava sobre nós. Seu bater de asas calmo e tranquilo pareceu atenuar minha dor.

"Aguente firme. Por mim. Por você. Por suas amigas".

Fitei-a. Ela se ergueu mais no ar e seu bater de asas se intensificou. Então, ela avançou em direção ao Zaraki em uma velocidade impressionante. Ele se defendeu com a _zanpakutou_, fazendo _Shinidamashu_ guinchar de dor.

De alguma forma, senti a mesma dor em meu corpo. Gritei alto ao senti-la.

– É só isso que você tem? Uma ave inútil que sequer machuca? – gritou Zaraki, com voz de tédio.

A ave guinchou mais uma vez e avançou. Mas, desta vez, não o atacou diretamente. Ao contrário, voou em círculos, até ficar bem próximo a ele.

– Ataque logo, sua ave de merda! – ele gritou, desferindo mais um ataque. Ele parecia não notar a aura que se formava ao seu redor, e que se tornava mais e mais densa à medida que _Shinidamashu_ dava voltas e mais voltas em torno dele.

E então, sem aviso, seu sorriso rasgado sumiu de sua face. Ele olhou ao redor, observando a ave. Por um instante, notei que ele fraquejou.

Foi o suficiente para a águia atacar. Um único instante de descuido, e ela avançou. E conseguiu acertá-lo, cortando parte do seu ombro. Era um corte superficial, e, no entanto, seu sangue voou.

Ele já não sorria. Era possível ver suor em seu rosto

– Ken-_chan_ está preocupado – murmurou a coisinha rosa do telhado. Ela já não sorria mais também, e o cor de rosa de suas bochechas parecia mais apagado e opaco.

Zaraki já parecia ter sua guarda baixa. Sussurrei, sem pensar:

– Roube.

Ela atacou de novo, cortando, dessa vez, sua barriga e revelando um estranho brilho lá. Kenpachi estava curvado, ofegando.

– Aprisiona.

Ela avançou mais uma vez. A aura era tão densa e escura que se tornou difiícil ver o rosto dele. Mas vi quando _Shinidamashu_ cortou-lhe na barriga novamente, e retornou aos céus com a luz que estava no interior do _taichou_ em seu bico.

Zaraki não se mexia. Sua boca estava aberta, e seus olhos não tinham pupila ou íris, estando completamente brancos. Como os de um morto.

"Você realmente quer a terceira ordem?" ouvi.

"Você quis dizer –"

"você sabe o que tem que dizer. E o que eu farei, caso diga".

Sim, eu sabia. "Destrua". E ela esmagaria a alma dele.

Mas, por alguma razão, essa palavra não saía de minha boca. Ela estava formada em meus lábios, mas eu não conseguia pronunciá-la.

Senti um aperto em meu ombro que me acordou de meu torpor. Olhei e vi um homem alto, de cabelos castanhos ondulados cortados acima dos ombros. Ele me olhou nos olhos por detrás das lentes dos óculos de aros grossos. Seu sorriso era calmo e sua voz saiu doce e reconfortante:

– Está tudo bem. Pode parar agora.

Meus olhos estavam pesados. O sangue parecia ter coagulado, mas o corte em minha testa ainda doía terrivelmente. Minha cabeça começou a cair, quando uma mão a segurou, junto com o resto do meu corpo, que desmoronou.

– Pare com isso, Larissa. Já está tudo bem agora.

Virei meu rosto para a águia, ainda com a alma de Kenpachi em seu bico. O próprio Zaraki jazia no chão, aparentemente sem vida. A águia parecia me encarar, esperando instruções do que fazer.

"Solte-a" pensei, cansada ao extremo.

Ela abriu o bico e a luz singular voltou ao Kenpachi, pela barriga. Lembrei-me que os japoneses antigos acreditavam que a alma se localizava ali, abaixo do osso esterno.

Observei os últimos momentos de S_hinidamashu, _antes de ela desaparecer em uma nuvem de luz azul claro.

– Pode descansar agora, Larissa-_chan_.

Já estava desmaiada em seus braços antes que ele tivesse a chance de terminar a frase.

|-|

_Abri os olhos devagar e não vi o céu azul. Ele estava branco. Tudo estava branco._

_Eu estava em um lugar que nunca vira antes. Só havia uma _sakura_, e mais nada, absolutamente nada, além de _Shinidamashu _na copa, me fitando paciente e serena._

_Eu já não sentia dor ou cansaço. Tudo parecia ter ido embora, e só restou o torpor. Estava deitada de costas no chão, que estava coberto por pétalas rosa._

_Olhei para _Shinidamashu_ de volta. Agora era possível ver com nitidez seus traços._

_Era uma águia Imperial, mas bem maior que o normal. Ela era de azul escuro, exceto pelas penas do pescoço, que eram brancas, e os olhos, azul-marinho como os meus._

– _Obrigada – falei, com a voz levemente arrastada._

– _Você não tem que me agradecer. O meu poder advém de você. Eu devo a você se eu tenho esse poder._

_Assenti levemente com a cabeça e me sentei com as pernas cruzadas. Meu cabelo caía em meu rosto, então o puxei pelo lado e o trancei._ Shinidamashu_ esperou pacientemente até eu terminar. Depois, com poucas batidas de asa ela veio pousar a um metro de mim._

– _Você disse "por mim. Por você. Por suas amigas". É quase a mesma coisa de quando entravamos na reunião dos _taichous.

_Ela assentiu levemente com a cabeça._

– _Era você desde o começo na minha cabeça?_

– _Não. Eu estava dentro de você a partir do momento em que desencarnaste. Seu enterro de almas te deixou fadada a ser uma _shinigami_. Mas eu só pude despertar realmente quando você estava em perigo, e desejou profundamente proteger a todas vocês._

– _Espera, como assim meu enterro de almas me deixou fadada a ser uma shinigami?_

– _O shinigami que te sepultou o fez de modo com que você desenvolvesse poderes de _shinigami _a partir do momento em que a corrente que prende sua alma ao seu corpo se rompesse. De alguma forma, essa pessoa queria você como uma Deusa da Morte._

– _Mas como assim?!_

– _Larissa, me perdoe, mas eu sei tanto quanto você._

– _E por que só você despertou na luta contra o Zaraki?_

– _Isso é algo próprio de cada um. Foi puro acaso. Cada ser humano é diferente, assim como os _shinigamis.

_Prestava atenção a suas palavras. Tentava absorvê-las em cada detalhe, enquanto observava o local._

– _Onde estamos? – perguntei. Nunca pensei que houvesse um lugar assim na Terra._

– _Dentro de você. De sua mente – isso explica muita coisa –. É mais fácil nos comunicarmos aqui – ela olhou para trás, para a _sakura _parcialmente seca –. Vê que essa árvore não está completamente florida?_

_Murmurei um sim._

– _Ela mostra você. Se você se entristecer, ela refletirá isso. Se se alegrar, ela ficará florida –. Ela pausou por um momento –. Venha aqui – e, com um único bater de asas, chegou à árvore. Levantei-me e fui até onde ela estava._

_Ela olhava para a base da árvore, onde havia uma única flor. Pequena, branca, delicada, frágil._

– _Isso mostra seu poder. Quanto mais forte você ficar, mais florido isso ficará – falou._

_Olhei para ela sem entender. Meu poder? Essa florzinha minúscula?_

_Estão eu praticamente derrotei sozinha um _TAICHOU _da _Soul Society _e minha força se resume a uma flor inútil que nem eu mesma percebi num primeiro momento?!_

– _Não se engane: é extremamente difícil dar o primeiro passo. Essa flor foi a pioneira; sua _shikai_ abriu caminho para o que pode vir a ser um jardim. Não fique achando que ela não vale nada. Se cuidar bem dela e trabalhar duro, ela se tornará algo grandioso e belo no futuro._

_Ela estendeu sua asa e levantou meu queixo delicadamente com ela._

– _Eu vivo aqui. E odeio ver isso triste –. Ostentei seu olhar sério e estranhamente humano –. Larissa, quero que me prometa: você vai se tornar forte, me dando o poder que você usará para proteger a todos. Juntas, faremos isso florescer._

_Foi então que eu percebi os vários brotos na terra, ainda em fase de germinação._

– _Você já fez vida brotar no deserto. Não desista disso – pediu, seus olhos extremamente profundos e racionais me encarando com ternura–. Afinal, você não estará sozinha. Você nunca esteve._

_De repente, tudo começou a ficar borrado e distante._

– _O que está acontecendo? – perguntei assustada._

– _Se acalme, você só está acordando. A luta contra Kenpachi te deixou desacordada por um tempo._

_Tudo estava anuviado. A árvore e _Shinidamashu_ se reduziam a borrões em minha visão cansada. Ela guinchou alto, se despedindo._

_No último instante, gritei:_

– Shinidamashu!

_Ela me olhou de volta._

– _Eu prometo! E pude jurar que ela sorria._

|-|

Abri os olhos preguiçosamente. Encarei o teto branco por alguns segundos, piscando. Me sentia dopada até a alma.

Olhei ao redor. Estava em um quarto amplo, com várias macas, poucas delas ocupadas. Por sorte, nenhuma pelo doido do Kenpachi.

Demorei um pouco até notar uma leve pressão em meu punho esquerdo. Olhei e vi a mão da Izzy sobre ele. Ela estava adormecida ao lado da cama, o rosto escorado no colchão. Do seu lado, Jennii também dormia sobre os braços cruzados sobre os joelhos. Olhei para o outro lado da cama e vi a Iasmin encostada na parede, seu rosto tombado no colchão da cama.

"Há quanto tempo estou desacordada?", pensei. Foi aí que notei alguém na porta do quarto. Era uma mulher alta, com uma trança em volta do pescoço que ia até a cintura. Seus olhos azul-escuros eram meigos e reconfortantes. Ao ver que eu tinha acordado ela sorriu, e disse, com a voz calma e serena:

– Fico feliz que tenha acordado, Larissa-_chan_. Suas amigas ficaram muito preocupadas.

Dei uma olhada nelas de novo, pensando no que tinha acontecido enquanto eu estava desmaiada. Rezei para que tivesse ocorrido tudo bem.

– Não se preocupe, elas estão bem. Só estão dormindo. Você se sente bem?

Assenti com a cabeça. Eu já não sentia dor, e nem mesmo cansaço. Na verdade, há tempos não me sentia tão bem.

– Quem é você? – perguntei.

– Unohana Retsu, capitã do 4º esquadrão. Prazer em conhecê-la, Larissa-_chan – _disse, educadamente.

– Unohana... Bem, muito obrigada por ter nos ajudado – falei, abaixando a cabeça em reverência.

– Hmm... – ouvi um murmúrio do meu lado. A Iasmin acordava – Lary... Lary, você tá bem?

– Sim, só... – meu estômago roncou – Com fome.

– Beleza. Vou pegar comida para você –. Ela se levantou e foi para a porta, onde parou para fazer uma reverência com a cabeça para Unohana e sair logo em seguida.

– Unohana-_taichou_, há quanto tempo eu estava dormindo?

– Não muito tempo. Sousuke-taichou trouxe-te ainda de manhã, e agora são três e meia da tarde –. Ela andou até a minha cama e sentou-se na maca ao lado –. Você usou muita energia para lutar. Ao chegar aqui, sua _reiatsu_ estava muito baixa. Ao que parece, sua _shikai_ consome muita energia espiritual. Você terá que treinar muito, Larissa-_chan_; não adianta ter uma _zanpakutou_ poderosa como a sua se não souber dominá-la –. Disse séria e, no entanto, reconfortante e maternal.

– Aham –. Concordei, pensando na luta. Sim, definitivamente eu preciso treinar –. E o que é _reiatsu_?

– É energia espiritual que todos emanam. Os capitães tem uma _reiatsu_ elevada, e isso pode fazer vocês se sentirem um pouco sufocada perto deles.

– Mas por que perto de você isso não acontece? – perguntei.

– Eu escondo parte da minha _reiatsu_. Isso é indispensável, uma vez que sou a capitã do esquadrão de cura da _Soul Society _e tenho que cuidar com pessoas muito debilitadas. Uma _reiatsu_ muito alta pode até mesmo matar.

Engoli em seco. Realmente, eu sentia uma energia vindo dela, mas ela era totalmente diferente das demais. Parecia controlada e até mesmo gentil. Eu percebia que grande parte dela estava escondida, o que me fez pensar o quanto essa mulher devia ser forte.

– Lary... – ouvi da porta. Iasmin voltara, com um saquinho em mãos.

– Acho que você já pode ir, Larissa-_chan_. Você só tem que descansar um pouco, então dar-te-ei alta e você poderá voltar para casa – falou Unohana.

Até que enfim. Por mais que esse fosse o hospital menos assustador em que já estive, ainda assim era um hospital. Então, eu estava louca para dar o fora o quanto antes.

Cutuquei a Jennii e a Izzy, que resmungaram qualquer coisa parecida com "sua vaca suicida, você assustou a gente!". Dei uma rápida arrumada no cabelo, ouvindo a primeira voz em minha mente falar "imagina que coisa linda seu cabelo deve estar agora, hein?". "Cala a boca ou então eu te demito e promovo a _Shinidamashu_ a interlocutora interna!". "Tenta, querida, tenta". "_Baka yarou_"...

Saí da sede do 4º esquadrão com o saco já pela metade. Por um milagre adventista do 7º dia, não nos perdemos, e estávamos em casa em poucos minutos.

Casa... Eu esperava que me acostumasse logo a chamar esse lugar de "casa", porque estava sendo doloroso saber que o lugar para onde você iria ao final de um dia inteiro não seria sua casa. Mas eu sabia que doeria muito mais quando eu começasse a chamar esse lugar assim. Seria como esquecer um pouco minha vida antes do maldito acidente.

Reconhecer esse lugar como "lar" fecharia uma ferida, mas cavaria um outro buraco. Esquecer minha família parecia a melhor e a mais dolorosa das opções.

-

_O lema era uma mentira_

_Ele dizia "lar é onde seu coração está_

_Mas que pena_

_Porque o coração de todos_

_Não bate do mesmo jeito._

**_Green Day - Jesus of Suburbia (part II - City of Dammed)_**

_

* * *

_

**Bem, eu imagino que esteja sendo maçante ficar lendo sem saber como são as personagens. Então, pensei em descrevê-las à medida que algo importante em relação a elas acontece. Não que as pessoas reais sejam necessariamente assim, mas é assim que elas querem ser retratadas. Logo, não estranhe qualquer coisa estranha, ok?**

**_Larissa_**

**_Olhos/ Cabelos: Azuis escuros, pretos com as pontas azul (sempre presos num rabo de cavalo que vai até a cintura) (N.A.: se querem saber, ela me lembra o Kanda de DGM com um pouco mais de cor)_**

**_Altura: 1.68m_**

**_Usa uma camisa azul-marinho por baixo do _hakama**

**_É viciada em chocolate_**

**_Tem realmente surtos da cantar coisas insanas do nada_**

**_Odeia o Renji e acha ele feio pra caramba (N.A.: o que leva todos a perseber que ela tem sérias sequelas mentais ¬¬'_**

* * *

**_Konnichiwa, minna-chan!_ **

**Tenho que agradecer a todos que leram, o que não foi pouca gente. Obrigada ao povo do msn que viu link e deu uma olhada, aos que leram e adoraram mas não mandaram _reviews_ porque não tem conta aqui, e à Lary e à Carol Vaz que leram e responderam. Do fundo de _essidois _que eu agradeço =D**

**E se você ler, MANDA REVIEWS! É uma puta secanagem ficar lendo sem me deixar saber o que você achou ¬¬' **

**kisu,**

**Iza =D**

_IV - Hounded Priestess_

* * *


	5. Vice it

_**Bleach não é meu. Orly? Yeah, really...**_

**Jennii's POV**

– SUAS LOUCAS, ME SOLTEM JÁ!!! – gritou. Eu tampei os ouvidos com a mão e abaixei a cabeça com uma careta, tentando afastar a voz super delicada do Renji.

– Eu avisei que amarrá-lo seria meio forçado... Tipo, se a gente só perguntasse de boa, como pessoas normais e educadas fariam, ele teria nos dito numa boa... – falei, balançando o bastão na minha mão.

Tá que tipo a gente pulou em cima dele assim que ouviu a campainha tocar e mal deu a ele tempo para respirar, o que eu duvido que teria de alguma forma colaborado com qualquer intenção que ele tivesse de nos ajudar, mas como a gente amarrou ele, jogou ele no chão e o amordaçou como um condenado, eu suponho que agora seja mais difícil ele colaborar.

E sim, eu estava com um bastão na mão. "Só para o caso de termos que apelar para um pouco mais que força psicológica" disseram. Antes ele estava com a Lary, mas o Renji corria o sério risco de não sair daqui com vida se ela continuasse com isso, então eu lhe roubei a arma letal – já comentei que algumas pessoas tem o dom de transformas coisas aparentemente inofensivas em armas mortais? Como o All Star da Iasmin ou uma caneta preta da Izzy... Pois é, a Lary com o bastão me deu medo, então lá estava eu com um bastão!

Como as três estavam demasiado ocupadas em tentar fazê-lo calar a boca – e antes que me perguntem, sim, elas estavam tentando calar a boca dele gritando mais alto que ele –, nenhuma reparou na cara dele. Sem brinks que ele estava mais assustado que nós na primeira aula de matemática do ano. E não, isso NÃO É pouca coisa.

– O que é que vocês querem afinal? – ele perguntou com o seu tom de voz normal, ou seja, quase explodindo nossos tímpanos.

– Um: por que é que aquele maluco atacou a gente – começou a Crÿsiih (já falei que a Lary também tem o apelido de Crÿsiih?).

– Dois: por que teve aquele negócio do passarinho estranho – emendou a Iasmin.

– JÁ FALEI QUE É _SHINIDAMASHU_! – a Larissa gritou, e o Renji encarou as duas como quem perguntasse se elas haviam fugido do hospício...

– Tá, que seja, e a gente também quer saber quando é que voltamos para casa – a Izzy cortou as duas antes que elas tentassem se decapitar.

O Renji olhou para nós, esperando mais motivos para justificar ele estar amarrado e jogado no chão. Ninguém continuou, então ele tomou fôlego – não sei como, com as mãos amarradas às costas devia doer muito para respirar – e começou:

– Se eu responder, vocês me soltam, certo?

– Aham – elas falaram, e eu balancei a cabeça afirmativamente. É claro que não seríamos loucas de dizer o contrário, mas ele não percebeu essa sutileza.

–Tá... Bem, um: MAIS RESPEITO, CARAMBA!!! O nome é Zaraki-_taichou_, _taichou_ do décimo primeiro esquadrão. E ele é tarado por lutas, e, respondendo à pergunta número dois:

"COMO VOCÊS PODEM CHAMAR UMA _SHIKAI_ DE 'PASSARINHO'? A tal do cabelo azul aí conseguiu liberar _shikai _– parabéns, por falar nisso – e isso deve significar que a energia espiritual dela é bem elevada. O Zaraki-_taichou_ deve ter sentido, e como vocês são novas por aqui, ele achou interessante dar boas-vindas do modo dele.

– Do modo de uma besta selvagem, você quis dizer? – a Crÿsiih perguntou.

– Já falei que ele é louco por lutas, que mais 'cê quer, garota? Que eu diga que ele é um maníaco obsessivo e descontrolado que deveria ser banido do convívio social?

– Isso aí – foi a resposta da Lary e da Izzy juntas.

Renji tentou enfiar a cabeça no piso de madeira e murmurou algo ininteligível para seres normais – o que me leva a crer que a Izzy entendeu perfeitamente – e depois levantou de novo a cara, continuando:

– E vocês provavelmente nunca voltarão.

Essas cinco palavras não só me fizeram me preparar psicologicamente para os berros alucinados que viriam, como também me motivou a me juntar aos já citados berros em busca de um modo de extravasar nossa vontade de picar alguém até fazer carne moída.

– EU NÃO VOU PASSAR O RESTO DA MINHA VIDA AQUI!

– VAI SE FUDER SE ACHA QUE A GENTE VAI MORRER AQUI!

– EU EXIJO FALAR COM O VELHOTE SUPERVISOR DISSO AQUI, E IASMIN, NÃO FALA PALAVRÃO, DROGA!

– QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA, Ô RETARDADO? QUER MANTER A GENTE AQUI A TROCO DE QUE, HEIN?

– EU ME RECUSO A FICAR CONFINADA NO QUINTO DOS INFERNOS SEM COMPUTADOR, OUVIU?

– EU NÃO VOU ACEITAR FICAR PRESA AQUI!

– **VOCÊS JÁ ESTÃO MORTAS, IMBECIS!**

Sim, esse último aí foi o Renji. Os outros gritos foram se misturando, de modo que ninguém sabe o que a outra falou, ninguém entendeu o que a outra gritou, mas todas pararam na mesma hora.

A gente já ta morta. E, se duvidar, enterrada.

– Só entra na _Soul Society_ quem ta morto. Então, NÃO tem como voltar – ele continuou, em tom taxativo. – Agora, dá pra me soltar?

Nós nos entreolhamos para decidir quem ia se arriscar. Isso o deixou ainda mais nervoso.

– Quem vai então? – a Izzy perguntou, e nós três apontamos para ela ao mesmo tempo.

– Vai quem pergunta primeiro – a Iasmin explicou.

– Tenho dó de você se acha que eu vou desamarrar o cabeça de tomate...

– Bom, eu também não vou – sentenciou a Iasmin, levantando as mãos em sinal de rendimento, como que tentando afastar essa ideia.

– Não olhem para mim – falou a Lary.

– EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI, SUAS-

Ele mudou de ideia em continuar nos xingando assim que eu levantei o bastão. Rápido e fácil; em questão de milésimos de segundos ele calou a boca. Apertei os lábios para não rachar os talos de rir dele ficando branco de medo e suando frio, as pupilas quase desaparecendo nos olhos e a boca trancada para não gritar.

– Pede desculpas – falei.

– Por que eu deveria pedir desculpas a vocês, suas loucas? Eu não vou – TÁ BOM EU VOU!!! – ele falou depois que eu ergui o bastão mais alguns centímetros e balancei em cima da cabeça dele.

– Então... – Começou a Lary, olhando para ele com olhar inquisidor do mal.

– Estamos esperando – completou a Izzy, com os braços cruzados e rindo.

– E nós não temos pressa... Não é a gente que ta amarrada no chão – falou a Min.

Ele gemeu e sussurrou um "desculpa" entre dentes. Ai, nada como a maravilhosa sensação de ter alguém na palma da mão... Ou talvez algo bem pesado e doloroso na mão, para passar a – falsa – impressão que você está armada.

Na verdade, ainda não entendi como nós conseguimos imobilizá-lo. Éramos nós quatro contra ele, mas ele é tipo assim FORTE, então...

Acho que foi o tal "elemento surpresa"... Ele provavelmente não esperava que quatro seres caíssem em cima dele assim que ele gentilmente pisasse dentro de um dos dormitórios do próprio esquadrão, aí, enquanto ele estava ocupado demais gritando como uma garotinha, a gente conseguiu amarrar ele. Vale lembrar que ele sempre grita ao invés de falar, então ele berrar não foi algo suspeito. Suspeito é a pseudo-obsessão dele pelo tal Byakuya, não que eu me importe ou tenha algo contra...

A Min estalou alguns dedos e encarou o Renji de cima para baixo – provavelmente, aproveitando a visão superior pelo menos uma vez na vida – e começou:

– Que que a gente vai fazer então? Acho que a gente pensou em tudo; tortura, pressão psicológica, encheção de saco, etc, mas não no que aconteceria depois que a gente o soltasse.

_Oops..._

Pois é... Realmente, a gente chegou a cogitar cantar Nx Zero para ele – e _Simple Plan_, e Vítor e Léo, e Fresno, e Hevo 84 –, mas não nos ocorreu a brilhante ideia que estávamos tipo assim ferradas quando o soltássemos.

Nada como quatro cérebros brilhantes e super espertos trabalhando em conjunto e se metendo em confusão também em conjunto.

As três olharam para ele, e eu simulei um acesso de tosse para não rachar os talos de elas estarem quase implorando ajuda para ele a respeito de como proceder.

Aí eu olhei para a cara dele, um misto de raiva e confusão. Senti solidariedade por alguns instantes, ao perceber que ele ainda não havia se acostumado à loucura desmedida e desvairada das três.

Sim, três, porque EU sou normal.

Aham, muito normal...

– Será que dá pra me soltar? – Ele perguntou pela, tipo, octogentésima quadragésima sétima vez. Mas dessa vez mais educado.

– A gente solta? – perguntou a Iasmin.

– De certa forma, temos que soltar – respondeu a Izzy.

– Se depender de mim, não temos não – falou a Lary.

– Isso é contra os direitos humanos... – tentou a Izzy, arregalando os olhos. A Larew deu de ombros e a Iasmin riu da Larew.

–Tecnicamente, deveria ser contra os direitos humanos nos manter presas aqui nesse fim de mundo também – falou a Lary, cruzando os braços e desviando o rosto do olhar indignado do Renji.

–Tecnicamente, eles não estão 'prendendo' a gente – a Iasmin comentou, riscando as aspas no ar com os dedos. – A gente é que não sabe voltar mesmo.

– Isso é fato – falei, apontando para a Dühpiih (já falei que a Min também tem o apelido de Dühpiih? Pois é, ela tem. Mas só EU posso chamar ela assim. É uma longa história).

– Tipo – recomeçou a Larew, – eu sei que é a gente que não consegue voltar, mas eles não fazem nada para ajudar! A gente tá aqui há dias, e até agora, ninguém conseguiu nada!

Nós poderíamos começar mais uma discussão super construtiva, que levaria algumas horas, e acabaria em um assunto nada a ver com tudo isso, como por exemplo, os tatus-bolinha são crustáceos, mas o Renji deu uma tossidinha leve, e a gente parou de falar e prestou atenção nele:

– Posso falar? – ele perguntou primeiro. Acho que ele tava achando que a gente ia fazer algum mal pra ele. Fico feliz por ele não saber, mas na verdade e gente não ia...

Acenamos "sim" com a cabeça e ele continuou:

– Nós não estamos mantendo vocês presas! – sim, isso foi um grito. – E a única razão de vocês ainda estarem aqui é que nós não sabemos como mandar vocês pra bem longe!

– Tá insinuando que a nossa companhia é desagradável?! – esganiçou-se a Crÿsew (é, a Lary também tem o apelido de Crÿsew).

– Não, eu estou AFIRMANDO, anã de jardim!

– Olha aqui, você não tá em condição de irritar nenhuma de nós, ô Tomate! – a Lary estava gritando. Ótimo, daqui pra frente seria o massacre dos tímpanos...

– E vocês não estão em condição de reclamar! Toda a _Soul Society_ está envolvida no caso de vocês, então CALEM A BOCA E ME TIREM DAQUI!

– Vai mandar a sua mãe calar a boca, ô imbecil! – a Izzew (já falei que a Izzy também tem apelido de Izzew? Pois é, ela tem) gritou, dando um passo na direção dele.

– Fiquem longe de mim, suas malucas! – ele gritou de volta, se debatendo contra o chão.

Dentre os gritos, meus tímpanos choravam que não poderiam mais ouvir o baixo perfeito do Pete ou a voz do Jared. Como eu sentia que eu ainda tinha muito _Fall Out Boy_ e _My Chemical Romance_ para ouvir (eu ainda caso com o Pete, vocês vão ver), tentei intervir de modo quase amistoso na conversa:

– Os quatro, quietos, porque eu tenho um bastão e não tenho medo de usá-lo – falei, erguendo o tal bastão bem alto, acima de todos (tá, não precisa fazer esforço para fazer algo ficar mais alto que qualquer uma das outras três, e o Renji estava no chão, então isso não conta) e aumentando a voz.

A resposta veio da Izzy:

– Usa.

– Mendiguinho, isso não é jeito de falar com a Düpiih! – a Iasmin gritou.

– MENDIGUINHO?! – O Renji berrou.

– É uma longa história – falamos as quatro em uníssono.

– Como assim, você deixa elas te chamarem assim?! – ele gritou para a Mendiguinho, que o observava com cara espantada.

– Hmm... Um, eu não tenho muita escolha, elas vão continuar a me chamar assim enquanto se lembrarem do episódio da Coca-Cola e do Mentos, e dois, eu nem ligo, eu realmente fiquei parecendo uma mendiguinha... – ela falou, dando de ombros com a cara mais normal do mundo.

Houve um segundo de silêncio lindo, no qual o Renji encarou cada uma de nós com cara de completo desespero por estar confinado com quatro loucas anormais que ouvem música _screamo_.

E logo em seguida um choro de "EU QUERO SAIR DAQUI."

Nós nos olhamos mais uma vez, só para irritar ele um pouquinho mais, e nos perguntamos quem iria tirar as cordas que imobilizavam os pulsos, mantendo-os presos às costas e quase unidos aos tornozelos, uma medida de segurança para o caso de ele tentar fugir. Ou seja, sim, ele estava deitado de barriga no chão, com braços e pernas atados às costas. Que cena linda para um... Como é mesmo o nome? Ah, é, _fuku-taichou_...

– Quais são as chances de alguma de nós perder no pedra-papel-tesoura? – a Izzew perguntou.

– São quatro pessoas, acho que grandes – respondi.

– Vamos tentar?

– 'Bora, _jo ken po_ é mó da hora! – a Iasmin declarou.

– Então vamos lá – a Larew falou. Eu sabia que ela não tava nem aí para o resultado, no fundo tudo que ela queria era mais um tempo para torturá-lo, e também, ela não se preocupava com o resultado porque não seria ela – se ela perdesse, ela simplesmente se recusava a desamarrá-lo e a gente disputava essa "honra" entre as três.

É sério, se dependesse dela, ele morria amarrado ali.

– Jo ken po – falamos juntas. A Düpiih e eu jogamos tesoura, a Larew jogou pedra e a Izzy jogou papel.

– _Ooops_, acho que teremos que ir de novo... – cantarolou a Lary, tentando muito toscamente esconder a "pequena" satisfação por isso.

– Jo ken po – fomos de novo. Papel para mim e Larew, Pedra para Izzy e Tesoura para a Min.

– Jo ken po –a Lary jogou pedra, e nós três jogamos papel.

Ficamos encarando nossas mãos, gloriosamente abertas, e a da Lary, bem fechada. Na verdade, bem até demais; eu podia jurar que ela estava se preparando para dar um soco em alguém. Bem, não sendo em mim, sem problemas...

–Boa sorte, Lary – falou a Mendiguinho, e saiu andando e se sentou no sofá, olhando para nós com a boca trancada para conter um riso mais que iminente.

– Boa sorte, Lary, dois – falou dessa vez a Iasmin, e saiu saltitando para o sofá, sentando ao lado da Izzy.

Eu queria ter falado a mesma coisa e me sentado com elas para discutir a filosofia cartesiana e a Substância Pensante e a Clorofila [N.A.: outro apelido da Jennifer é Substância Pensante, e da Iasmin, Clorofila. Não me perguntem como, nem por que, nem WTF?, nem nada. Nem eu entendo elas às vezes], mas fui gentilmente agarrada pelo pulso pela Larew.

– Você vai me ajudar; eu não vou soltar ele sozinha – foi o que ela disse, na verdade sussurrou, me puxando para mais perto dela.

– Nem vem, você perdeu! – Declarei, mas percebi que ela não tava de brincadeira.

O que eu falei sobre ela simplesmente se recusar a desamarrá-lo?

Ouvimos Izzy e Min rindo – gargalhando, para ser mais exata – e olhamos para elas. As duas abafavam os risos com as mãos sobre as bocas, e pareciam a ponto de se asfixiar.

– 'Cês tão bem aí, gente? – Perguntou a Lary. Os risos cessaram um pouco e a Izzy tentou falar, apontando para a Larew e logo em seguida para o Renji:

– Você... Renji... *risos* ahaha, do jeito que vocês se detestam...

– Vai dar casamento – a Min completou, curvada de rir.

A Crÿsew inalou ar bem fundo, indignada, mas foi tarde demais: eu já estava longe, encostada na parede para não cair de tanto rir, enquanto escorregava pela parede devagar.

Ela ficou ensaiando um sermão bem longo e nervoso pra gente, mas faltou até coragem, aí ficou só tentando começar sem conseguir falar de verdade.

De repente, elas olharam para onde o Sr. Tomate estava, e a crise de riso se agravou drasticamente. Olhei pelo canto do olho para o Renji e entendi.

Ele tinha dormido. No meio de tudo o que rolou, ele conseguiu inclusive roncar.

– Agora sim, eu não solto ele nem a pau – a Lary falou. E foi se sentar com as outras duas, coisa que EU devia ter feito.

– Vocês sempre deixam a coisa mais chata para mim – reclamei, e me aproximei dele.

Recebi uma ressonada bem alta de resposta. E umas risadinhas que tentaram escapar da boca das três.

"Vocês me pagam..." Pensei, com uma careta. E então me aproximei mais um pouco e me ajoelhei ao lado dele.

Dessa vez ele roncou de verdade.

Foi então que eu sorri. Bem, rir um pouco não faria mal a ninguém, não é mesmo?

-

– Eu odeio moscas, mas eu daria tudo para ser uma agora... – disse a Izzy, antes de cair na gargalhada.

– Cara, ainda acho que foi maldade o que a gente fez... Ah, FODA-SE. Eu tava precisando rir um pouco – falou a Iasmin, rindo também

Maldade? Sério? Bem, eu não acho. Maldade é ser obrigada por a sua vizinha a ouvir Calypso domingo de manhã. Maldade é o FOB vir ao Brasil e eu não poder ir ao show deles. Maldade é o FOB e o _The Offspring_ virem ao Brasil NO MESMO ANO e eu não poder ir a NENHUM DOS DOIS. Pintar a cara dele não é maldade.

Tá, talvez seja um pouco. O meu delineador é a prova d'água, ele teria que lavar o trem com água e sabão, além de esfregar bastante.

Mas ficou uma obra de arte; é claro, eu ajudei. Tinha "FOB" e "MCR" na testa, um bigodinho à lá Freddie Mercury feito _by_ Izzy, xícaras felizes _by_ Iasmin, uma frase de amor ("BAKA") escrito, lógico, pela Crÿsew, e "L & R" em um coraçãozinho feliz. Claro, a Larew ficou fula da vida ao ver o coração, mas se ela tentasse apagar, o Sr. Tomate ia acordar, então ela se contentou em me ameaçar de tortura seguida de morte.

Depois de pintá-lo e deixá-lo com a cara linda e poderosa, nós o desamarramos e o deixamos na porta da casa. É claro que a gente sabia que ele poderia entrar de novo, mas eu duvidava disso. Ele já estava traumatizado o bastante.

De acordo com os nossos planos, ele se levantaria e sairia correndo. Oitocentas e quarenta e sete pessoas o veriam correndo com a cara rabiscada, e ele seria considerado louco e incapaz de ser tenente. Assim, ele seria demitido, e nunca mais o veríamos.

Sim, foi a Lary quem bolou esse plano. O nosso só ia até a parte de ele ser visto por oitocentas e quarenta e sete pessoas.

-

**OOi! Sim, eu demorei PRA CARAMBA. Não tenho nenhuma desculpa plausível, só a clássica "falta de inspiração". Então, podem me estrangular pela falta de comprometimento e originalidade. Eu me estrangularia *¬***

**E eu planejo postar também um capítulo **_**filler**_** para contar a história de como ganhei o apelido de "Mendiguinho". Até porque, a Lary e a Jennii falaram que iam escrever essa história, então fica fácil, é só usurpar a história delas e postar aqui 8D**

**Mas é claro que eu vou pedir para elas...**

**Dessa vez eu não vou pedir **_**reviews**_**. Dá **_**feedback**_** quem estiver a fim e achar que eu mereço *faz carinha **_**kawaii**_*****

**Bem, é isso. Feliz carnaval (preciso pedir que me desejem feliz carnaval também, eu detesto esse feriado idiota), e bolinho (piada interna).**

**Abraços, Izzy xD**


	6. Coisasemnoçãoducaraleoo

**Oooi Galera! Esse capítulo será, sem sombra de dúvidas, o mais sem noção de todos. Espero que gostem; foi a coisa louca e folfa da Jennii quem escreveu:**

**O cabelo vermelho da menina perdida...**

**Prólogo..**

Hmm..na verdade essa é uma história totalmente baseada em fatos reais e que não tem a mínima intenção de aumentar o nível de cultura de quem a lê..apenas serve para contar a história do cabelo vermelho da menina perdida.

A menina perdida não é uma pessoa normal, na verdade, acho q ela é um bolinho de arroz que faz parte de uma mega corporação com fins lucrativos do mal..lalala

Essa menina perdida possui uma flexibilidade de apelidos impressionante..ela atende por aproximadamente 847 milhões de nomes e siglas [e códigos da mega corporação] entre eles podemos ressaltar Mendiguinho, Izzy,Mendiguizzy,életron dissipativo,partícula dissipativa,parte da molécula,Izzeew,Izabela ..ahh..tá ela não atende por esse último citado.

Essa tal menina perdida pertence a uma micro corporação de pessoas sem ocupação permanente que buscam aventuras contemporâneas na isso não vem ao caso no momento; corporação essa que se chama "O quarteto" na verdade é um quarteto bolbo e folfo..portanto não tenham medo dessa menina perdida ,pois ela não é um ser do mal..embora ela seja uma assassina nata de vegetais inocentes e felizes o que não vem ao caso no momento..lalala [1]

**Capítulo 1 – Como tudo começou...**

Tudo começou quando essa menina perdida era apenas um zigoto em multiplicação..bom..na verdade, se pararmos pra analisar a situação, vamos perceber que as coisas não começaram exatamente com a célula se multiplicando..mas eu julgo tal riqueza de detalhes uma coisa desnecessária..

Posso ficar páginas e páginas falando sobre isso, cada célula que foi formada..a primeira mitocôndria, as primeiras proteínas que os ribossomos sintetizaram [são os ribossomos que sintetizam proteínas?]enfim cada detalhe não imprescindível para essa história..portanto vamos ao que interessa..leia-se o próximo capítulo.

**Capítulo 2 – Mãnhê..eu to no CEFET **

Algum dia de março de 2009..primeiro dia de aula ..hmm..ninguém conhece ninguém..bom na verdade alguns já se conhecem..me senti deslocada..sentei no fundo da sala e dei uma de 'Jennii sou pop' haha..lembro-me muito bem da primeira aula ..era de história e quase me desintegrei de tédio e ainda tinha uma louca do meu lado..tentando falar comigo..da pra acreditar nisso?

Era tudo muito estranho, só uma pessoa na sala tinha email.. [2] achei muito anormal queria dormir ou beber coca cola..mas não podia,tinha que ficar ouvindo coisas sobre os feudos..

Na hora da troca de horário para a aula de física, percebi que havia intrusos na minha sala, um deles era extremamente bonito por sinal, era lindo e folfo e sem melanina embora usasse uma argola tensa achei ele um moço bonito..mal sabia que mais tarde ele seria um objeto de desejo compulsivo da louca do meu lado..[3]

Em um certo dia na hora do intervalo..hmm..nada de muito especial..não conhecia as pessoas direito..apenas conversei com metade da turma sobre coisas aleatórias..de repente eu vi uma menina que altistava alegre-feliz e saltitante [não necessariamente nessa mesma ordem] pelo corredor do CEFET. Enquanto cantarolava FOB comigo mesma percebi algo de bem estranho nela..ela tinha aura de otaku..quando reparei na mochila dela..percebi que não era só a aura dela que era otaku..nunca vi tantos chaveiros e botons juntos.

Uma coisa que penso ter esquecido de mencionar, a louca do primeiro dia de aula estava conversando normalmente comigo; na verdade,ela e uma garota sem melanina que eu conheci no primeiro dia de aula indo pra sala de redação.[4]

**Capítulo 3 – "Oi, você vai no AF?"**

Eu e aquelas duas estranhas resolvemos ir falar com a menina dos chaveirinhos folfos..pra nossa não surpresa ela era mesmo otaku..haha..começamos a conversar como loucas..o que era muito estranho..é como se estivesse predestinado que naquela escola formaria-se uma molécula feliz.

Entre uma conversa e outra,resolvemos que iríamos no AF..não foi a melhor coisa que eu já fiz..mais até que foi bem tão unidas que poderíamos causar inveja em qualquer um..haha..mas ao mesmo tempo éramos/somos tão diferentes: A DüpýH é emo..a Criseew é bobona a Izzy é mendiguinho e eu..bom..eu sou aquela que as pessoas adoram atribuir 847 adjetivos,aquela que todos chamam de 'emulxa folfa do meo coree' mas isso não vem ao caso. [5]

**Capítulo 4 – A formação da molécula**

A molécula formou-se muito rápido..e espontaneamente..a menina perdida era o elétron livre..a partícula mega dissipativa o nosso bolinho de arroz o nosso mendiguinho..ahh..vocês entenderam o espírito da coisa.[6]

Eu me encarreguei de desenhar nosso mascote – a ameba feliz- e 'criar' o bordão: "Bolinhoo!!"..

Criseew é a nossa escritora..acho que um dia ela vai vender muitos livros..só não vai vender mais que esse que eu estou escrevendo agora..acho que vai vender tanto que vai ultrapassar a saga Crepúsculo..haha Ela até fez uma FIC nossa..onde possuimos poderes e cabelos perfeitos..eu particularmente sempre quis ser do jeito que eu sou na história..pronto..desabafei..kspoaksaopkosakop

DüpýH ketchupii é bobona só que ela desenha muito e bla bla bla..ela tem uma obsessão pelo cappuccino..e o resto do CEFET tem uma obsessão por ela...haha ela foi de joaninha na festa de 15 anos do nosso mendiguinho..haha vou lembrar disso pro resto da minha existência..lalala

Mendiguinho..além de ser o assunto central desse livrinho lindo e folfo..desenha pra c****** també vou falar muito dela já que tenho o livro todo pra fazer isso.

Eu, ahh..eu sou aquela que todo mundo fala que tem cara de mal..isso nem é verdade mas tudo bem..eu tinha uma tigela perfeita mas ele se foi e fiquei muito triste..mas tudo bem..agora me encarreguei de arrumar outra..só tenho que tentar arrumar tigelas com nomes normais da próxima vez..

Já pensamos em formar uma república quando estivermos na faculdade..fico pensando como isso seria legal..haha..bem chega de assuntos aleatórios e vamos voltar para o assunto central..

**Capítulo 5 – Como Izzy vira "Mendiguinho"**

Era uma linda tarde ensolarada no CEFET..os pássaros cantavam ..a grama crescia..haha ta esquece isso..bom..Izzy, maam's vasilha da Izzy

[E mais alguém que eu não me lembro] estavam no campo da escola com uma garrafa de coca cola que eu julguei ter aproximadamente 367ml de refrigerante. [7]

Não sei exatamente o que eles fizeram..só sei que tinha uma aparência pseudoradioativa. [8] Era quase hora da aula do tio Telson..Izzy sumiu por alguns o sinal..fomos para nossa sala preferida – MEI masmorra – chegando lá,notamos que Izzy ainda não tinha chegado.

De repente..pensei ter tido uma alucinação..será que tinha tóxicos no refrigerante?Aquela era mesmo a Izzy? OMG!

Haha..tá chega de drama..Izzy entra na sala, totalmente suja de terra..DüpýH olha e faz um comentário sarcástico: "Olha essa Izzy parecendo um mendiguinho"..daí o apelido..

Quando perguntamos o porquê de tal situação..Izzy vem nos responder com uma frase ambígua e infeliz..haha "estava brincando de fazer montinho na grama com os meus amigos".. [9] Aquilo me assustou por alguns instantes..

**Capítulo 6 – "Oi,férias.."**

Para muitas pessoas, férias são os dias mais legais do ano..bom, pra mim não..em primeiro lugar..nunca mais vi minha tigela..em segundo lugar..quase desidratei de tédio nas férias..em terceiro..nem vi meus amigos muitas vezes..isso é muito chato por sinal..principalmente se você costuma vê-los quase todos os dias..

Enquanto pensava em como iria viver sem a minha tigela de miojo fiquei pensando em coisas legais pra fazer nas férias e tals..preciso dizer que não achei muitas opções?

Ficamos praticamente as férias inteiras sem nos ver.. Enquanto isso Mendiguinho se encarregava de colorir seu cabelo tornando-o ruivinho..na verdade..metade ruivinho..na verdade..metade da metade ruivinho..lalala [10]

Esqueci de mencionar que só tomamos conhecimento disso no Big shopping... Logo podemos concluir que foi tudo friamente calculado

...porque não poderíamos repreendê-la em publico..haha

E essa é a história do cabelo vermelho da menina perdida..sim eu estou terminando esse livro com um parágrafo totalmente sem nexo..e daí? Haha..

**-x-**

**[1] É, sou vegetariana. E viva trucidar os vegetais!**

**[2] Professora de história: "Quem tem email?"  
Sala: ...  
Iasmin: *levanta a mão***

**Professora de história: "Você será a representante de turma."  
Iasmin: "**_**WHAT THE FUCK???"**_

**[3] Esse é o tal Cappuccino... É, ele invadiu a nossa sala o.o e hoje, a Min o persegue o/**

**[4] A Lary não tem melanina... Ooops, falei =X**

**[5] Anime Festival rulz! o/**

**[6] Dizem que eu sempre sumo do nada,e depois sou encontrada conversando animadamente com algum ser estranho. Por isso eu sou a "molécula dissipativa", eu me dissipo =S**

**[7] Eu não acredito que vou ter que explicar isso... Jenni, odeio-te.**

**Tem (tinha) uma Fran no colégio. Ela me adorou à primeira vista (-n, ela gostou foi do meu colar de FullMetal Alchemist ¬¬) e me adotou. Logo depois, ela adotou também o resto do Quarteto Fantástico (como comumente se referem a nós na sala). Vasilha... Por favor, me permitam pular essa parte... E ainda tinha o Papai (um amigo da Mamãe que ela incumbiu de ser nosso pai), o Daniel (um amigo do colégio), Rato (Raphael) e Igor (a Vasilha – tá, falei).**

**[8] Eu dei minha garrafa linda de Coca-Cola e o Igor deu alguns Mentos... E nós tentamos fazer a Coca estourar, que nem na TV. Não, não deu certo.**

**[9] A gente tava brincando de futebol americano (um biscoito para quem adivinhar o que era a bola...) O montinho era imprescindível, o Daniel estava com a "bola" e caiu, aí amontoaram cinco neguinho em cima dele o.o**

**[10] Em outras palavras: foi só as pontas.**

**-x-**

**Esse capítulo também será o mais confuso. Então, fiquem agora com a história do meu POV:**

A Fran veio gritando (novidade...) e eu gritei e corri até ela também (novidade [2]).

Essa garota é simplesmente FODÔNICAMENTE FODÁSTICA, putaqueparilmente demais, a última bolacha do pacote de biscoitos de cachaça podre... Enfim, eu amo a mamãe.

– Filha, que que você acha de doar a sua Coca para um experimento científico?

Devo mencionar que eu tenho medo da Fran. Digo, da Mamãe... Ela é foda, e pessoas fodas me dão medo, mas eu amo pessoas fodas e... É, é tenso. Mas eu estava pensando bem " WTF que essa doida quer com essa pobre garrafa? E além do mais, eu to com sede, e 367 ml de Coca não podem ser disperdiçados."

– Sabe aquele negócio do Casseta e Planeta? Da Coca-Cola em ebulição? Pois é, tava querendo fazer isso – ela explicou, provavelmente notando minha cara de medo.

Cabe dizer que, se é merda, eu to dentro. E isso era um pouco melhor que merda... Era simplesmente imperdível!

Então, foi com orgulho que cedi a Coca, e foi sem esforço que a Fran catou o Igor pelo colégio (não, o colégio NÃO é pequeno) e extorquiu sete Mentos dele. Não houve resistência; ele não é LOUCO de negar algo a ela... Tá, ele já declinou um convite para ir para o bar beber, cair e só levantar com a sagrada ajuda do espírito santo, e o resultado foi que ele quase foi parar no hospital após sair correndo para não apanhar (mais – oops, falei), perder o equilíbrio, bater a cara num poste e machucar pernas e joelhos.

Logo depois, nós saímos catando voluntários pelo resto da escola (se a gente se fudesse, nós NÃO iríamos sozinhas nem a pau!) e recrutamos Papai, Danny Boy e Rato. Estava formada a suruba da quadra do CEFET.

Eu me esqueci de comentar que tudo rolou na quadra de futebol... Com aquela grama estranha... Com as histórias amedrontadoras... Com a Vasilhinha, tá parei.

A Fran era a única doida de propor o baguiu pra gente, mas eu era a única que quase espancou todo mundo para ter a honra de despejar os Mentos lá dentro...

Lá estávamos eu e Mamãe, ela segurando a garrafa e eu, a embalagem de Mentos (fui só eu que pensei besteira dessa citação?) Até a Mamãe ficar puta comigo por estar demorando demais. Aí ela jogou as balinhas lá dentro sem mais nem menos nem meio mais.

E saiu correndo.

Sobrou para eu fechar a garrafa e sacudir... Eu segurei a garrafa com o braço estendido e um medo desumano do breguete explodir.

Bem... Do breguete explodir... *balançando a garrafa*

Do breguete EXPLODIR! *chacoalhando a garrafa*

– ESSA PORRA NÃO EXPLODE, MERDA! – gritei e joguei a garrafa emo no chão.

Todos fitaram a garrafa com profunda decepção. Eu, particularmente, estava quase inconsolável, pois tinha perdido não só 367 ml e Coca, mas também, a minha chance brilhante de explodir aquela merda do CEFET.

Foi então que o Dani pegou a embalagem idiota... E, com os seus quase dois metros de altura, a tacou pro alto, há mais ou menos uns trocentos metros de altura, numa aproximação esdrúxula.

Estava iniciado o Futebol Americano.

Ficamos eu, Dani e alguém que eu não me lembro (Igor ou Rato?) e, no outro time, Mamãe, Papai e alguém que eu não me lembro (Rato ou Igor?).

Como o Daniel tem uns singelos e nada assustadores dois metros de altura, eu poderia ficar lixando as unhas na beira do gramado que o time ainda venceria. Sim, o meu time venceu. Se fudeu, Mamãe, EU VENCI!

Mas, como ninguém tem o fôlego do Lobo Mau da história dos Três Porquinhos, a gente não demorou muito a ficar simplesmente EXAUSTO. Era um puto dia quente de Agosto, meio dia, e nós lá, fritando os miolos.

Então, exauridos de força e fôlego, encaramos a garrafa para pensar no que fazer agora.

E ela nos inspirou a criar uma arma mortífera, algo que matasse em segundos... Algo que nós poderíamos vender aos Estados Unidos e ficar podres de ricos.

Nós iríamos encher a garrafa com coisas estranhas, toscas, tensas, medonhas, nojentas e asquerosas.

Então, trocamos a embalagem de 500 ml por uma garrafa de 2 L (vocês não fazem ideia de quanto lixo tem naquele colégio...) e, mais tarde, a Mamãe colocou hipoclorito de alguma coisa, e eu colaborei com pasta de dentes.

Devo falar como ela está desde então? Eu dei uma olhada em Dezembro do ano passado, e ela está MARROM e TENSA PRA CARALHO. A pasta de dente se solidificou e parece lagartas albinas flutuantes, e tem três fases naquela mistura heterogênea no mal. Enfim, tá muito foda e, quando eu e Dani nos formarmos (nós somos os pirralhos do grupo, já que nós éramos do primeiro ano, a Fran tinha tomado bomba, o Rato era do segundo ano e Papai e Igor eram do terceiro ano) nós levaremos a garrafa para todos vendermos às autoridades inteligentes de algum país fodão e tarado por armas de destruição em massa.

Então... Essa é a épica história da Garrafa.

-x-

**Espero que tenham gostado =D esse cap foi feito com muito amor e falta de senso de ridículo.**

**Lary, Min, Jennii, eu amo vocês!**

**Kisu, Izzy =***


End file.
